La joya perdida
by Yumiss
Summary: Egipto, la codicia de una mujer puede provocar desgracias. una simple joya puede separ a dos personas que se aman.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.**

La joya perdida

PRÓLOGO

_Egipto 1340 a.C Imperio Nuevo_

_Los pasos resonaron por el amplio pasillo dorado que conducía a la estancia oculta en la parte oeste del palacio. Los pasos firmes removían los pliegues de la fina falda, de algodón real blanca semitransparente, que flotaban y se movían entorno a las piernas, brindándolas unas suaves caricias. Las doradas pulseras tintineaban en tobillos y muñecas, y el trenzado cabello serpenteante en múltiples hilos de colores mezclados con las negras hebras se entremezclaban en su espalda luchando entre ellos por ser el más brillante de la melena. La suave y ligeramente oscura piel del vientre se hallaba al descubierto acompañando con lentos movimientos el andar de sus caderas. Otra prenda de algodón real cubría los turgentes senos y se anudaba con un broche verde esmeralda en forma de escarabajo en el centro del pecho, dejando la prenda sujeta a estos. Diversos collares en varios colores adornaban su largo cuello y un brazalete Nejbet(1) apresaba su brazo izquierdo. El kohol(2) negro embellecía los pardos ojos achinados y la negra línea se extendía hasta alcanzar la sien._

_El pasillo iluminado con las antorchas instaladas en las paredes de piedra, daba a su fin y permitía el paso a la estancia oculta. La joven egipcia tomó la última antorcha entre sus manos y la separó de la pared, adentrándose en la estancia la cual se iluminó levemente a la luz del fuego. Las pinturas de las paredes resaltaron al pasar el fuego cerda de ellas, mientras las sombras dibujan formas caprichosas a su entorno. La mujer se detuvo en el centro de la estancia tras recorrerla completamente. Sus dedos acariciaron el cofre de oro con incrustaciones de lapislázuli azul que se hallaba sobre la mesa de madera a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Leyó los jeroglíficos inscritos en la cubierta, pronunciando el egipcio en un suave susurro._

_Sonrió. _

_Sacó la llave oculta entre sus senos y la introdujo en la hendidura con forma de estrella. La pieza de metal dorada encajó a la perfección en el cofre de oro abriéndose con un chasquido. La cara de la egipcia se ilumino con el resplandor brillante de la joya que albergaba el interior del cofre. Con avidez sus manos rodearon el objeto y lo sacaron de la caja. Lo observó con ansias y un reflejo de codicia brilló en su mirada._

"_No lo hagas Kikyo"_

_La mujer se giró y observó a su interlocutor con sobrecogimiento. Su pecho bombeó la sangre rápidamente acelerando los tambores silenciosos de su pecho. Suspiró con algo de alivió al comprobar de quien se trataba._

"_Inuyasha me has asustado " cerró la caja " por un momento creí que Akenaton(3) me había descubierto..." Le observó..._

_EL chico vestía una falda plisada hasta las rodillas de lino blanco anudada a la cintura. Las telas se ajustaban a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y se separaba del centro hacia las rodillas, permitiendo total libertad de las piernas. Iba descalzo, como solían ir la mayoría de los egipcios, y llevaba el pecho al descubierto, en el que resaltaban los fuertes músculos del tórax. El brillo de los aceites con los que trataban la piel resplandecía como gotas de lluvia mojando el cuerpo. Una gran melena plateada cubría su espalda y su cabeza estaba adornada por dos orejas de perro que vibraban al captar sonidos._

_"Y te ha descubierto" respondió este con un deje de tristeza en la voz. Sus dorados ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de la mujer y se posaron en la joya entre sus manos. Suspiró. "Kikyo el faraón ha ordenado la ejecución de su sacerdotisa real. Te acusa de traición y robo."_

_"Vaya..." rió "...mata a su sacerdotisa y también mata a su amante sin piedad"_

_Inuyasha cerró los ojos dolido. "El faraón es influenciable y sabes que Nefertiti(4) no quiere cerca tu presencia. La reina ejerce un gran poder sobre él"_

_Ella se acercó a él y acarició su rostro. "Tú eres un semidiós... el hijo de Anubis(5)...tienes poder para salvarme" le besó cálidamente con una sonrisa._

_El se separó._

"_No puedo salvarte" susurró sin mirarla a los ojos " debes huir del palacio antes que la guardia real del faraón te encuentren"_

_Ella le miró con reproche. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente pero volvió a suavizarse. Ella le tomó la cara entre las manos y le obligó a mirarla. Volvió a emplear su tono suave y pausado, meloso, que sabía él adoraba._

"_Huyamos juntos... tengo la perla. Nos hará libres" sonrió seductoramente._

"_No puedo huir con la perla...y no puedo dejar que te vallas con ella. La perla no es para ti. Tu no eres la sacerdotisa que tendrá el poder de usarla, Kikyo." El dolor se apreciaba en su mirada ambarina "Déjala y huye lejos de Egipto."_

_La codicia de la mujer era demasiado fuerte "Inuyasha eres mi guardián. Podemos hacerlo" insistió rompiendo la tranquilidad de su voz._

_El la miró a los ojos viendo la desesperación y el deseo en ellos. Sabía que no dejaría la perla, pero tampoco huiría sin él. Suspiró abatido. Su deber era proteger la joya, pues su poder era inmenso y desconocido. Aun no existía la persona dueña de esa joya y mientras eso fuese así él seguiría vagando junto a la perla. Pero también era el protector de las sacerdotisas. Su trabajo como guardián era escaso, pues existían muy pocas. La mayoría de esas mujeres eran farsantes. Pocas tenían poderes como los de Kikyo, y eran estas mujeres a las que él debía proteger. Sus deberes chocaban también con los deseos de su corazón. Amaba a esta mujer y no podía matarla por querer robar la joya._

_EL rostro de la joven cada vez reflejaba una mayor impaciencia y desesperación. Sabía que su tiempo se agotaba y tratar de convencer al muchacho era inútil. Él la dejaría escapar, pero no con la joya. La dejaría vivir, a pesar de que él estaba obligado a matarla como un insecto ante un ser superior. Pero el amor que le tenia al hijo de Anubis solo era comparable con su afán de adquirir mayor poder. Quería la perla y le quería a él._

"_Dame la joya de las cuatro almas Kikyo" extendió la mano para recogerla de las de ella._

"_¡No! ¡Estoy segura de que puedo usarla! Seremos libres, ¡déjame intentarlo!"_

"_Kikyo no te queda tiempo, están muy cerca. Damela por favor y márchate rápido. Se libre por los dos"_

_Ella le observó. Se encontraba al límite de su resistencia mental. Sonrió y la tristeza se adueño de su mirada. La de él la acompañó con el mismo sentimiento. Sus brazos cerraron entorno a su cuello y él la abrazó por la cintura. Sus cuerpos se juntaros y se apretaron fuertemente no queriendo dejar escapar al otro apresado._

"_Te echaré de menos" susurro en su oreja antes de besarle "te quiero"_

_Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y corrió por el pasadizo oculto en uno de los rincones desapareciendo por el con la joya._

"_¡Espera!" Él intentó seguirla pero unos brazos le detuvieron. "¿Eh?"_

"_Alto ahí" el guarda real que acababa de entrar, por el pasillo por el que había llegado Kikyo, seguido de 10 hombres más señalo en la dirección en que la mujer se fue "¡seguidla y ejecutarla!"_

"_¡No, espera!" El egipcio de mayor rango del grupo le desvió la cara de un puñetazo. _

"_La has dejado escapar con la joya. Has incumplido tus funciones" se giró y vio a los guardias parados "¿qué creéis que hacéis? ¡Moveos!" El guarda le tomó por el mentón aprovechando que estaba sujeto por ambos brazos por dos hombres. Inuyasha enseñó los colmillos y emitió un gruñido de advertencia._

"_Sabes esa sacerdotisa tuya...es una lástima que vaya a ser ejecutada. Era muy buena en el dormitorio." Inuyasha gruño más aun. "El faraón lamenta tener que deshacerse de su mejor concubina, y nosotros también lo lamentamos" le guiñó un ojo y soltó una carcajada. Inuyasha se revolvió de su agarre, pero recibió un fuerte golpe con la empuñadura de la espada en el estomago. EL guardia le agarró del pelo obligándole a levantar la cara hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la suya "Será momificada viva" luego escupió a su cara "¡Matadle!"_

_Inuyasha rió "Soy semidiós, no puedes matarme"_

_Una brisa helada cruzó el cuarto e hizo vibrar la llama de las antorchas. Un aullido resonó en la lejanía. Todos guardaron silencio mirando el cada vez más débil fuego hasta que finalmente se apagaron todas las antorchas. El miedo se hizo presa de los cuerpos de los mortales. Las respiraciones se hicieron pesadas y fuertes. Los corazones tamborilearon a toda velocidad, audibles para el desarrollado sentido auditivo del semidiós. Las pisadas resonaron por el pasillo, lentas pero cada vez más cercanas. El pánico se hizo notable y el sudor bañó los cuerpos de los guardias. Inuyasha permaneció en silencio, expectante. Un débil resplandor de un segundo de duración, permitió ver las feroces fauces de un animal alzado sobre sus patas traseras. Las uñas del ser repiqueteaban contra el duro suelo pintado y su caliente aliento enloqueció a los tres guardias reales. Las patas del animal no encajaban con el cuerpo humano de este, y su cabeza claramente de un perro negro, resaltaba sobre los anchos hombros del cuerpo humano, paralizando el corazón de los presentes._

"_Anubis" susurró Inuyasha._

_El resplandor, dio paso a la oscuridad total, antes de volver a encenderse las antorchas de la estancia. Allí no había ningún ser sobrenatural. Los guardas se giraron buscando algún signo de los que acababan de ver, pero su respiración se entrecorto al descubrir una estatua de mármol sedente donde debería estar la figura de Inuyasha._

"_Se ha convertido en piedra" dijo uno de los guardas con voz temblorosa_

"_No, Anubis le ha castigado"_

_XXXX_

_Los presurosos pasos de Kikyo se alejaban por el estrecho pasillo caliente inundado por un aire rancio y caliente, que dificultaba su respiración. Apretaba la joya entre sus manos, y las lágrimas manchaban su cara por le negro Kohol que se entremezclaba con ellas. El pánico apresaba su cansado cuerpo. Los pasos tras ellos cada vez se acercaban más y no puedo reprimir un grito desesperado cuando escucho pasos hacia ella también por delante. La cerraban el paso. Corriese hacia donde corriese se toparía con la guardia real. Se detuvo bruscamente y tanteó por las paredes buscando una salida, pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que fuertes brazos la apresaron por la espalda y la levantaron en vilo. Pataleo, grito y mordió intentando soltarse, pero con el forcejeo soltó la perla sin darse cuenta, la cual rodó por le oscuro pasillo perdiéndose en el._

_Los guardas la golpearon hasta que dejó de moverse y la llevaron al embalsamatorio subterráneo del palacio. La tumbaron en una camilla pese a sus gritos constantes. Analmente, la inyectaron mediante unas jeringas aceite de cedro y le taponaron el orificio para evitar que el liquido saliese. El aceite descompondría todos sus órganos internos con el pasar de los días. Después vendaron todo su cuerpo con un sinfín de vendas impregnadas de goma, dejando los orificios para respirar. Le ataron piernas y manos, y no le colocaron el escarabajo en el pecho entre los vendajes. Sus gritos fueron amortiguados por las vendas. Tras esto la introdujeron aun viva en un ataúd de madera, que cerraron y maldijeron. Por último enterraron el ataúd bajo el suelo de la cámara oculta, donde se encontraba la joya, para que nunca fuese descubierto.(6)_

_La joya nunca fue recuperada y con los siglos el palacio desapareció bajo la arena de Tell el-Amarna(7)_

Continuará...

Este pequeño prologo de mi próximo fic se lo dedico q ele-chan, mi compi, mi amiga y una de las personas más majas que he conocido. Que pena ir al mismo colegio y no hablarnos hasta encontrarnos aquí de frikis XDDDDD pues mi niña, que muchas felicidades guapa, que ya tienes los dos patitos. Que tengo muchas ganas de que vuelvas de jugar con los canguros y los koalas y darte un pedazo de achuchón que no te vas ni a imaginar.

Mariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii aquí esta ese fic egipcio, o intento de ellos que te prometí. Espero que te guste, y no tengas en cuenta mis fallos históricos, que no me apetece andar ahora rebuscando por los libros. Ahiiii la friki egipcia esta, que deberías haber nacido en el imperio nuevo pendón!

**Nejbet(1**): brazalete donde la diosa buitre del alto Egipto, sostiene un signo shen en cada una de sus garras, lo que simboliza la protección del faraón.

**kohol(2):** Colorante de sulfuro de plomo, que además de su función estética para el contorno de los ojos, protegía los mismos dela luz solar y actuaba como antiséptico.

**Akenaton(3):** Es el Faraón Amenofis IV. Tomó el nombre de Akenaton tras instaurar el culto a un dios único, Aton, representado como un disco solar del que salían brazos que terminaban en manos con el símbolo del Ank. Su reinado duró de 1553 a 1535 a.C es nombrado sumo sacerdote de clero de Aton. Se preocupó poco de las cuestiones políticas y humanizó la figura del Faraón como dios. Sus representaciones se hicieron más humanas y reales.

**Nefertiti(4):** Fue la esposa de Amenofis IV y su papel no se limitó a ser la esposa real, sino que Akenaton la asoció al poder y su influencia llegó a ser tan grande que se la representó con la doble corona(del alto y del bajo Egipto). Participó activamente en la política del país, golpeaba a su s enemigos con una maza y conducía su propio carro, hechos más propios de un faraón. Su pueblo la adoraba yen ocasiones se la representó como una diosa. Se trataba de una mujer de inmensa belleza, con una deformidad del cráneo (apepinado) y que hacía el año 1352 desaparece todo rastro de ella. Se cree que en 1335 reinó como faraón con el sobrenombre de Smenkhare

**Anubis(5**) Dios que presidía la momificación y guardián habitual de la necrópolis. Se le representa como un chacal negro, o un hombre con cabeza de chacal o de perro. Guiaba el alma del difunto en el más allá.

**Momificación(6)**acto de enterramiento y conservación del cuerpo en la cultura egipcia. Había tres formas de momificación, según el estado social y monetario de las familias. Cuando moría una mujer se entregaba tras pasar 4 0 6 días, una vez que ya se había empezado el estado de putrefacción. Esto era para evitar la necrofilia. Para saber mas sobre la momificación os dejo un enlace del que he tomado información, aunque las páginas con dicho contenido son numerosas. http/www.step.es/jms/egipto/momificacion.htm

**Tell el-Amarna(7):**Capital de Egipto durante el imperio nuevo que eligió Amenofis IV


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.**

La joya perdida

CAPÍTULO 1 

La antorcha crepitaba en sus manos iluminando el lugar a su paso. La estancia estaba llena de imágenes pintadas en las paredes, que parecían bailar al son del movimiento del fuego. El silencio reinaba, a excepción de algún gemido producido por el viento al colarse por alguna rendija. Algunos guijarros aparecían esparcidos por algunos tramos del pasillo, llenos de polvo acumulado durante milenios. Las huellas de sus pisadas quedaban marcadas en ese manto blanco que cubría todo. Si prestaban atención podían escuchar murmullos distorsionados, seguramente provenientes de estancias superiores, producidos por algún insecto al arrastrarse.

Las dos figuras caminaban sigilosas en aquel terreno desierto. Una de ellas más alta que la otra. Esta comprobaba el estado del material sobre el que caminaban, pues el paso de los años había carcomido algunas zonas y no debían pisar en suelo inestable. La otra, iba absorta contemplando esas imágenes pintadas miles de años atrás. Su mirada reflejaba la profunda admiración hacía esos simples trazados que inmortalizaban imágenes de la vida cotidiana de esa gente envuelta en una halito de misterio. Sus dedos acariciaban las pinturas, algo erosionadas con el paso del tiempo.

- Mira esto, es increíble que aun se conserve – dirigió una exaltada mirada a su acompañante que solo asintió con la cabeza. El interlocutor meneó la cabeza desaprobatoriamente – Deberías dejar de ser tan paranoica y disfrutar más de la aventura, si solo miras al suelo te vas a perder todas estas maravillas -

- Si yo no mirara por donde pisas, estarías lisiada desde hace bastante tiempo, y quien sabe si no sepultada entre siglos de silencio - la esbelta colocó sus brazos en jarra y suspiró pesadamente. Escucho un crujido y miró alarmada a su acompañante.

- Tranquila, tranquila, solo era una broma – la risa escapaba de su boca mientras volvía a caminar, pero esta vez el suelo si crujió bajo sus pies desapareciendo en la oscuridad. - ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

- ¡¡KAGOME! – El potente grito resonó por la estancia mientras se abalanzaba sobre el agujero para poder ver el resultado de la caída de su amiga. Metió el brazo con la antorcha para intentar iluminar el interior, pero entonces la piedra se deshizo y se precipito pacía la oscuridad, corriendo la misma suerte que su acompañante.

El blando cuerpo chocó pesadamente contra la dura piedra de la nueva habitación, soltando un lastimero quejido. Sintió unas manos abalanzarse sobre ella y mecerla.

-¡Sango, SANGO, ¿estás bien? –

Masculló un gruñido en respuesta y se revolvió entre sus manos, finalmente abrió los ojos enfocando a su amiga. Ahí estaban esos ojos chocolate que tanto conocía. El cabello negro con esos matices azulados que el sol sabía sacarle, recogido en una trenza. La camiseta blanca y los pantalones cortos marrones con los que la había visto salir esa misma noche, al reunirse. Si era la misma Kagome con la que había pasado toda su vida.

- Sango ¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar Kagome asustada. ¿Y que si no la reconocía? Se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza – Idiota como se te ocurre tirarte de cabeza sin ni siquiera saber los metros a los que se encuentra el suelo ¡Has podido matarte! -

- Si tu no fueras tan estúpida esto no habría pasado, ¿A quien se le ocurre no mirar por donde pisa? Sabes que aquí no entra nadie desde que fue saqueada la tumba, y de eso hace miles de años Kagome, sabes que te puedes encontrar con suelo inestable, pero tu como si nada. ¡Ni que fueras nueva Kagome! -

- AH, ya vale Sango, solo me despiste un momento. Esas pinturas eran magnificas – Kagome se puso de pie y agitó el polvo pegado a sus ropas, tomó la antorcha y echó a andar.

- ¿Y ahora adonde vas? – preguntó la castaña sentada todavía en el suelo. Sus pantalones negros se habían vuelto blancos por algunos sitios y lo mismo ocurría con su camiseta negra.

-Pues a ver que hay por aquí, para eso vinimos a la tumba – examinó los grabados de las paredes.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a salir? -

Kagome se encogió de hombros y señaló una puerta - ¿Por la salida? – se giró hacia su amiga – Vamos Sango, nos han pasado cosas peores que caer por un agujero en el suelo. ¿La salida está arriba no? Pues busquemos un camino que conduzca hacía arriba. Ahora ven, quiero que veas estos grabados -

Kagome le tendió la mano para que se acercase. Sango suspiró y se caminó hacía ella. Kagome volvió a prestar atención a las pinturas que la rodeaban.

- Mira – Kagome señaló una figura en la pared – Este de aquí con la doble corona, la del alto y la del bajo imperio, es Amenofis IV. Se le conoció también por le nombre de Akenaton cuando se convirtió en adorador del dios Aton. Durante al época de su reinado en las representaciones se dejó de divinizar la figura del faraón para mostrarla de una forma más realista. Mira, aquí lo puedes ver rodeado de sus hijas y su esposa, Nefertiti. Esta es una escena que en otra época no se vería. Además si te fijas puedes apreciar que los cuerpos son más realistas y no tan "perfectos". Amenofis IV sufría una enfermedad, y puedes observar que el dibujo lo muestra un poco deformado, además de que presenta una abultada barriga… Nefertiti es una persona envuelta en el velo del misterio. Sus datos son escasos. Ella no tenía sangre real en sus venas, se pensaba que era hija de altos cargos, pero no de la realeza. Aunque hay varias teorías, claro… Ella era una persona muy influyente, incluso para el mismo faraón. De echo ella fue quien influyó en la conversión monoteísta al dios Aton. – Kagome señaló otras pinturas más a la derecha – aquí la tienes azotando a unas prisioneras con una maza, acción típica y exclusiva del Faraón, lo que hace pensar que actuó como corregente. Neferiti fue declara "esposa divina" lo que aumentó su poder terrenal y espiritual. Con tanto poder, se rindió culto a la figura de la mujer, la familia y la pareja. Era la gran sacerdotisa de un templo de Aton. Hacía el año doce del reinado de Akenaton Nefertiti desaparece. Pero su muerte es desconocida. Ella desapareció. Algunos dicen que Amenofis la repudió y ella se marchó, aunque siguió amándola y considerándola su Gran Esposa, otros que se retiro y murió de una enfermedad y otros dicen que ella asumió el poder como faraón haciéndose pasar por hombre, bajo el nombre de Smenjkhare. Akenaton se caso con una de sus hijas, Meritaton, peri siempre considero a Nefertiti como la Gran Esposa Real.

Si te fijas, en estas imágenes se ve la diferencia claramente con otras que hayamos visto en otras tumbas. Aquí no se idealiza al faraón ni a la reina, sino que se les representa tal cual son. Por eso el faraón tiene un abultado vientre, dejando a la vista esa enfermedad que padecía…

- Kagome no necesito una lección de historia a estas alturas, yo también conozco la historia antigua, por lo que todo eso ya lo sé – Sango la miraba con una ceja levantada

- ¡Oh! Cierto, lo siento – Kagome emitió una pequeña risita que reflejaba su despiste – Aun así, siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender…¡Ah! ¡Mira! ¡Lo encontré! – Kagome atrajo la antorcha prácticamente hasta el suelo, acercándola mucho a la pared. Su rostro reflejaba el jubilo que sentía ante su descubrimiento.

- ¿Es la misma? – Sango se agacho para ver bien el trazado.

- Lo es -

- Podría tratarse de otra… - Sango deslizó las yemas de sus dedos sobre el dibujo, recorriendo el trazado esmaltado. Kahome agitó la cabeza.

- Estoy segura Sango. Sueño con ella desde que tengo conciencia. Sé que Amenofis IV la tuvo y aquí esta la prueba, la tiene en las manos. – Kagome suspiró – tengo que averiguar que era y para que servía.

- La verdad es que se parece a los grabados que hemos visto antes en otras tumbas, pero ¿por qué existe en épocas diferentes? Podría ser algo simbólico que pasará de un faraón a otro, pero entonces, ¿por qué aparece en diferentes partes del mundo? Aunque las representaciones predominen en Egipto, la primera vez que lo vimos fue en Ata puerca. – Sango frunció el ceño pensativamente. – ¿Que valor tendría?

- Valor no, poder. – Sango la dirigió una mirada de incredulidad – Sé que suena raro, pero créeme esa… esa perla tiene poder. Hemos visto tumbas posteriores y no hay nada. A partir de esta época no hay nada. Es como Nefertiti, simplemente desapareció. Por eso creo que ultimo que la tuvo en su poder fue Akenaton. -

- ¿Crees?-

- No, no creo, lo sé -

Sango rodó los ojos – Vamos Kagome,¿Cómo estás tan segura? –

- Simplemente lo sé Sango. Al igual que he sabido donde encontrar cada papiro, pergamino, tapiz, grabado o dibujo donde apareciera o hiciera referencia a la Shikon. Siempre sé donde buscar, pero no sé porque lo sé. – Kagome sacó una pequeña cámara digital y tomó fotografías de la pintura donde Aketanton sujetaba la perla ante el dios Anubis, seguido de un sequito real precedido de su esposa real y sacerdotisa del templo de Aton. Luego volvió a guardar la cámara en uno de sus bolsillos.

- Bueno aquí no hay nada más que pinturas y polvo. La tumba ya fue saqueada hace siglos – Sango se levanto y sacudió el polvo de sus rodillas.

- Si es mejor que nos vayamos, ya encontré lo que quería – Kagome también se levanto. Sango asintió y empezó a caminar.

- Busquemos una salida, el aire es demasiado rancio aquí.-

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacía una puerta que había al fondo de la estancia.

-¿Izquierda o derecha?- Sango miraba a ambos lados de la bifurcación que se hallaba tras la puerta.

-¿Cuál crees que ira hacía arriba? –

-Pues no sé, aunque creo que por la posición en laque estamos la izquierda debe conducir a la cámara funeraria. Tomemos el camino de la derecha –

Kagome asintió y giró hacia el camino escogido, adelantándose por le largo pasillo.

-Sentiremos el aire menos pesado si estamos subiendo –

-Si, y ten cuidado en donde pisas, podría haber trampas –

Kagome le dirigió una mirada de soslayo - ¡Eso ya lo sé Sango!-

Siguieron avanzando por el camino lentamente con la esperanza de encontrar pronto el camino al exterior. De vez en cuando Kagome tocaba las paredes y fue una de esas veces cuando se hizo de noche.

Kegome se giró asustada

-¡Sango, la antorcha!-

Kagome no obtuvo respuesta

-¡Sango!

Kagome retrocedió unos pasos hacia donde se suponía debía estar su amiga, pero ahí no había ningún cuerpo y la oscuridad la rodeaba. Sintió como las paredes se empequeñecían y la presión empezó a notarse en su pecho. Su pulso inició un rápido tamborileo.

-oh Dios mío ¡Sango sabes que odio estas bromas!-

Kagome se volvió girar intentando distinguir la figura de su amiga entre la oscuridad. La angustia cada vez le afectaba más.

-¡_Soltadme!-_

Kagome sintió su cuerpo paralizarse. Esa no era la voz de su amiga. El sonido de pisadas y forcejeos alarmó sus sentidos. Luego escucho los golpes y quejidos. Avanzó hacía los sonidos, donde poco a poco se iba abriendo paso la luz entre la oscuridad del pasillo, hasta que llegó al final.

Allí una joven estaba siendo golpeada con brutalidad. Intentó gritar pero no salió sonido de su garganta. La voz aguda de la joven pedía su libertad a gritos, pero los hombres la seguían golpeando. Un brillo en las manos de la joven llamó la atención de Kagome cuando los hombres la alzaron. La chica siguió pataleando hasta que el objeto salió despedido de las manos que lo mantenían presa. Una espera rosada rodó entre las piernas de Kagome y desapareció en un roto entre la pared y el suelo. Kagome lo observó atónica ¿eso era...?

Los hombres se dirigieron hacía ella y Kagome retrocedió asustada. La joven seguía pataleando alzada por los hombres, que al pasar, atravesaron a Kagome, dejándola una fría sensación que recorrió su cuerpo. Kagome se giró para comprobar que exactamente había pasado sin verla, pero sus ojos repararon en dos cuencas oscuras que la miraban directamente. Kagome sintió que no podía mover ni un solo músculo. La chica no le quitaba la quista de encima y fue ahí cuando comenzó a reír estrepitosamente antes de que su fría voz se perdiera en la oscuridad.

-_Ella vendrá –_

-Kagome ¿Estás bien?- Sango la agitó con fuerza -¡Kagome!

-¿Sa..Sango?- Kagome la abrazó

-Kagome que ha sucedido, te llevo llamando un rato, de repente te paraste y te quedaste ausente, como catatónica – Sango acarició al cabeza de su amiga

-Yo..No sé, todo se volvió oscuro... imágenes...vi la joya y a una chica. Salgamos de aquí por favor, no puedo respirar –

Sango cogió su mano y la dirigió a pasos acelerados por los pasillos de la tumba. Al cabo de un largo tiempo caminando sintieron una ligera brisa rozar sus mejillas y pronto encontraron la luz delas estrellas sobre sus cabezas.

XXXXXXX

-¡Kagome no encuentro nada! – Sango gritó desde el ordenador- - ¡No hay información!

Kagoem salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cabeza. Se acercó a la pantalla colocándose al lado de Sango y frunció el ceño -¿Nada?-

- Nada, ni un mito siquiera – Sango se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla y Kagome se rasco la cabeza sobre la toalla. – quizás deberíamos ir a ver a Abdudh, a lo mejor él puede encontrar algo...

-Si... es buena idea, llamaré al museo para decirle que iremos – Kagome se fue hacía la habitación y Sango se la quedó viendo mientras se iba.

Suspiró

Su amiga realmente la preocupaba. Esas visiones no le daban buena espina. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la nevera y se sirvió una bebida fría. El calor era insoportable y más en esta época del año. A este paso iba a necesitar otra ducha.

-¡sango!- Kagome asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina – Nos vamos, date prisa ¿Estas bebiendo cárcade? – señalo hacía el baso que contenía el licor rojo y perfumado

-E...si...¿quieres?-

Kagome se abalanzo sobre el baso y se lo bebió de un trago tras dar un largo suspiro - ¡Es tan refrescante!-

-¿Kagome no nos íbamos?-

Kagome hizo un ruido de garganta como afirmación y salió corriendo hacia la puerta -¡Vamos! – Sango meneó la cabeza

XXXXXX

- ¡Sango Kagome, que alegría veros!- el hombre mayor las esperaba en la puerta del museo. Abrazó a las chicas efusivamente – pasad, vamos a mi despacho, Kagome me dijo que era importante.

-Si, ayer estuvimos en la tumba – Abdudh se giró hacía ellas y las hizo señas para que no hablaran muy alto

-Kagome, esa tumba se encuentra en muy mal estado, nadie ha entrado por siglos, allí no queda nada.- cerró la puerta del despacho y las miró desaprobatoriamente.

-Pero si había algo – Kagome puso las fotos sobre la mesa de Abdudh – Mira

El hombre se puso las gafas y observó las imágenes – Vaya, nunca dejaras de sorprender a este pobre viejo. Encontrasteis un nuevo grabado...pero ya sabes que no hay información sobre la joya en los archivos. – el hombre suspiró y se sentó en el sillón – desearía que descubrieras la historia de este objeto antes de que pasara al otro barrio...son tantos años buscándola. Aun me acuerdo al primera vez que me hablaste de ella...solo tenías 6 años...

-Abdudh ayer tuve otra visión –

El viejo se incorporó y un brillo de juventud brilló en su mirada – ¿la joya?

Ambas chicas asintieron.

-Pero había algo más...- Kagome hizo una pausa – vi a una mujer. Era una sacerdotisa y tenía un brazalete de protección real. Los guardas la golpeaban y ella tenía la joya, pero se le cayó y se perdió por un agujero. Creo q la joya puede seguir ahí...pero eso no fue lo raro. Esta visión fue diferente. Ella me miró a los ojos, me vio. Es algo que nunca me había pasado –

- ¿Una sacerdotisa dices? No consta nada en los archivos de que Akenatón se deshiciera de su sacerdotisa...es más, dela única sacerdotisa que consta algo es de Nefertiti y no hay mucho sobre ello. Aunque...- Abdudh se levanto y paseo por la habitación

-¿Aunque...? – Sango le animó a seguir

-Se menciona una vez a una sacerdotisa que no es la Esposa divina. No hay nombre. Solo era una línea...¿cómo era?- Arrugó el entrecejo – "Ella, sacerdotisa, tendría el deber de purificarla" no hay más. Solo esa frase, y no se refiere a la Nefertiti. Pero no hay nada más niñas. No puedo ayudaros.

-No importa, eso es suficiente para saber que existió esa mujer y poder ubicarla. Gracias Abdudh, te seguiremos informando - Sango besó al anciano y se dirigió a la puerta . Kagome asintió y la imitó.

- Kagome, sé que lo averiguaras – ella le sonrió y ambas jóvenes salieron de la estancia.

XXXXX

- Como Sango se entere me descuartiza – Kagome volvía a revisar furtivamente la estancia en la cayeron ella y sango en la tumba – ¡vamos tiene que haber algo!

Kagome suspiró cansada y molesta al no encontrar nada y se apoyo sobre una de las paredes, pero esta cedió y Kagome se precipitó contra el suelo soltado un quejido de dolor.

Miro a su alrededor comprobando que se hallaba en una cuarto en el que apenas casi ni podía estar de lado. Ella iluminó con la linterna la pared que tenía enfrente y casi se le cae de las manos. Leyó el nombre grabado sobre la imagen

-Kikyo-

Giró a su derecha sorprendida. Allí estaba esa joven nuevamente, desnuda sobre el lecho. A su lado se encontraba un hombre al que supo identificar como el faraón por las características físicas y por la corona egipcia a los pies de la cama. Ellos se entregaban a una pasión frenética. El incienso rodeaba la estancia y Kagome pudo darse cuenta que el faraón estaba drogado.

-_Dime donde está...-_ la voz melodiosa sopló en la cara del faraón antes de besarlo

- _Kikyo no..no debo decirlo_ – El faraón debatía con su drogada mente.

-_Vamos tu hijo está en mi interior, no voy a traicionarte. La purifico cada día, solo dime donde la guardas_...- ella arqueó su cuerpo y se agitó sobre él

-_Abajo, en la última cámara del palacio hay un pasillo escondido tras una pared. Da a una cámara secreta que te lleva a ella_ – el faraón cayo dormido

La egipcia, le miró con desprecio y recuperó sus prendas antes de salir de la estancia.

Kagome volvió a encontrarse ante esa pared que estaba. Y volvió a fijarse en los grabados. Allí vio a esa mujer, Kikyo, robando la joya y siendo apresada. Recordó la visión del día anterior. Ella vio cuando la apresaban. El faraón al despertar debió mandarla ejecutar, pues las pinturas mostraban su momificación. Kagome se tapó la boca horrorizada. Fue momificada viva. Se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar ahora ya sabía donde estaba la perla...

Continuará...

Hola, siento el retraso, pero he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y bueno parece que ahora tengo un poquillo mas de tiempo, aunque en breves seme agota también. Pues aquí esta el primer capítulo que también se lo dedico a la mari-puti , que es mi asesora sobre el tema egipcio xDD

Ele, Cat, Yesimarian, Crisa Black y YunaLime Gracias por leerme y espero que no os defraude la continuación.

Besos


	3. Chapter 3

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**La joya perdida**

--------Capítulo anterior-------

Giró a su derecha sorprendida. Allí estaba esa joven nuevamente, desnuda sobre el lecho. A su lado se encontraba un hombre al que supo identificar como el faraón por las características físicas y por la corona egipcia a los pies de la cama. Ellos se entregaban a una pasión frenética. El incienso rodeaba la estancia y Kagome pudo darse cuenta que el faraón estaba drogado.

-_Dime donde está...-_ la voz melodiosa sopló en la cara del faraón antes de besarlo

- _Kikyo no..no debo decirlo_ – El faraón debatía con su drogada mente.

-_Vamos tu hijo está en mi interior, no voy a traicionarte. La purifico cada día, solo dime donde la guardas_...- ella arqueó su cuerpo y se agitó sobre él

-_Abajo, en la última cámara del palacio hay un pasillo escondido tras una pared. Da a una cámara secreta que te lleva a ella_ – el faraón cayo dormido

La egipcia, le miró con desprecio y recuperó sus prendas antes de salir de la estancia.

Kagome volvió a encontrarse ante esa pared que estaba. Y volvió a fijarse en los grabados. Allí vio a esa mujer, Kikyo, robando la joya y siendo apresada. Recordó la visión del día anterior. Ella vio cuando la apresaban. El faraón al despertar debió mandarla ejecutar, pues las pinturas mostraban su momificación. Kagome se tapó la boca horrorizada. Fue momificada viva. Se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar ahora ya sabía donde estaba la perla...

Continuará...

-------

CAPÍTULO 2

- ¡Sango despierta! -

La chica de pelo castaño tensó su cuerpo y se accionó como un resorte sentándose en la cama con un brinco, sobresaltada por los gritos de su amiga que berreaba en su oído. Automáticamente le lanzó la almohada a la cara. Esta chica la iba a matar de un susto un día de estos con estas irrupciones nocturnas en su dormitorio. Debería ir a visitarla una noche de estas con un cubo de agua a su cuarto.

-Vamos Sango ¡Ya sé dónde está! Venga, tenemos que ponernos ahora mismo.- Kagome agitó las sábanas destapándola para que saliese de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Sango golpeó su mano contra su frente y la dejó caer por su cara.

-¿Pero de qué me estás hablando?-

Kagome volteó los ojos, a veces era necesario explicarle todo a su amiga.

-¡De la perla! ¿De qué sino? Está en su palacio, por eso aun no la hemos encontrado – sonrió triunfal esperando la reacción de su amiga. Esta resopló, quizás si era buena idea lo del cubo de agua… pero se aseguraría de que fuera agua helada.

-… Muy bien Kagome… déjame analizar la situación… ¿me despiertas en medio de la noche a gritos para decirme que tenemos que buscar un palacio que desapareció antes de cristo?- No pudo reprimir una carcajada. Volvió a mirar a Kagome, suspiró y se volvió a tumbar en la cama tapándose hasta las orejas con la sábana, dándole la espalda– buenas noches Kagome, mañana buscaremos un manicomio decente para ti.

-¡Sango! ¡Te estoy hablando en serio!- ella colocó sus brazos en jarra y frunció el ceño.

-¡Y yo también Kagome! – se incorporó para mirarla.

-Per… ah ¡Oye! ¡Yo no necesito manicomio!-

- Por dios Kagome… ¡Ela palacio! Estás loca ¿Dónde vas a encontrarlo? ¿Y porqué el palacio? No se de dónde habrás sacado esa idea Kagome, pero necesitas echarte novio. El desierto te ha frito el cerebro-

Kagome le tiró la almohada de vuelta y Sango la atrapó al aire de un manotazo.

-¡El tema no es ese! Levántate y te explico, voy preparando café-

Kagome salió del dormitorio con una sonrisa. Sango se quedó mirando la puerta durante unos minutos y finalmente la maldijo tirándole la almohada que rebotó contra la puerta. Perezosamente salió de la cama y se estiró, crujiendo sus huesos y articulaciones, soltando un quejido y suspiró. Cuando por fin salió del cuarto se dirigió al salón, sentándose en el sillón con las piernas recogidas. Kagome se sentó a su lado y le tendió una taza de expreso recién salido de la cafetera. Sango lo olió lentamente y sonrió mientras Kagome se tomaba el suyo como si se tratase de un vaso de leche. Adoraba el café, sin el su vida se hacia lenta y pesada. Le encantaba ese primer momento en que sus labios chocaban con el líquido caliente y su lengua degustaba el primer sorbo, mientras el aroma amargo se colaba por su nariz. Se deleitaba con el humeante expreso en sus manos.

-¿Sango vas a bebértelo o a tener una fantasía erótica con el?- Kagome gruñó ante la lentitud de su amiga y esta le devolvió la mirada ceñudamente, haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

-Tal vez sea agradable eso de la fantasía, sobretodo si va acompañada de cierto chico, pero dime, y con fundamento, que es lo ha pasado para que me hayas sacado – miró el reloj de su muñeca - ¡A las cuatro de la mañana de la cama! ¡¡Loca!! –

Kagome le clavó el codo en el costado y sonrió – ¡Yo también te quiero! Bueno verás, sabemos que Akenatón tuvo la esfera y por lo que creemos se debió perder durante su reinado, pues no hay nada posterior. Eso nos hace pensar que no la traspasó. Hemos visitado su tumba y allí no está.-

-Pudieron haberla robado, sabes que esa tumba fue saqueada – Sango sopló sobre su café sin prestarle atención al relato, de todas formas no eran noticias nuevas.

-¡Exacto!-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué la robaron?- le dirigió una mirada burlona

-¿eh? ¡No! me refería a que sabía que dirías eso, pero la verdad es que no la hemos encontrado porque hemos buscado en el sitio incorrecto. La esfera nunca ha estado en la tumba. –

-Explícate-

-Veras, todo faraón antes de tumba tiene palacio. Faraón sin palacio, es como rey sin corona. ¿Entiendes? Imposible. La perla no está en la tumba, porque Akenatón no fue enterrado con ella, y por lo que creemos tampoco la traspasó puesto que no hay nada que así lo indique. La esfera desaparece junto con el faraón. Este hecho, fue lo que nos hizo pensar que podrían haberla robado, pero no hemos pensado que quizás no la robaran, sino que se perdiera en un rinconcito del palacio y que tras no encontrarla la historia terminara ahí.-

-Te sigo, ¿pero de donde has sacado esa idea? Es decir, ¿en que te basas? – Sango dejó el café sobre la mesa y puso toda su concentración en la conversación. No había pensado esa opción. Kagome suspiró.

-No te enfades por esto Sango, pero yo…volví a la tumba – Kagome cerró los ojos esperando la posiblemente irritada reacción de su amiga.

Sango abrió los ojos como platos primero, procesando la información, y finalmente explotó. Se levantó y se la quedó mirando desde su posición más alta.

-¡¡Qué!!- Resopló- ¡¡pero como se te ocurre!!Eres una descerebrada Kagome, ¿cómo se te ocurre ir sola estando en las nubes? ¡Ni siquiera te fijas por donde caminas!-

-Pero… -

- ¡Ni peros ni peras! Estás loca ¡Podría haberte pasado algo!-

-¡Oye! Que soy una experta en colarme en tumbas – Kagome la miró indignada.

-Querrás decir que eres una experta en caerte por agujeros –

-Eso solo ocurrió una vez y si no recuerdo mal, "señorita recuerdo lo que quiero", tu te tiraste de cabeza detrás- Sango abrió la boca y su ceja empezó a moverse nerviosamente

-¡¿Por culpa de quién?!-

-Vale, lo siento Sango. Tendría que habértelo dicho, pero tenía que volver – Sango se dejó caer a su lado. Miró sus manos, tomó su taza de café, dándole unos pequeños sorbos, y volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa. Se giró hasta encontrarse con los suplicantes ojos de Kagome.

-Vale, no importa, ya está hecho. Cuéntame que pasó-

Kagome se recostó contra le respaldo del sillón – volví allí porque sabía que nos habíamos dejado algo. Entré en aquella sala, la de los dibujos y encontré una nueva habitación por casualidad. Allí estaba el nombre de esa chica, Kikyo se llamaba. Era una sacerdotisa de Anubis, servía al faraón y debía de encargarse de cuidar la perla o algo parecido porque en los dibujos salía con ella. Aunque… no solo se mostraba eso….- su mirada se oscureció.

-Sigue-

-Allí también había representado una momificación, y no era la del faraón. Esta era un castigo. No he visto una cosa tan horrible antes. Era su momificación y fue hecha de una forma muy dolorosa. Créme.-

-Pero si era una sacerdotisa…no lo entiendo ¿Porqué iba a ser castigada con una muerte en vida?-

-Tuve una visión…-

-¿Otra? Estás teniendo muchas últimamente y cada vez más seguido. ¿Qué viste?-

- Fue cuando entré en la nueva estancia. Allí los ví a los dos, al faraón y a ella, desnudos en la cama. Él estaba drogado y ella le hizo preguntas. "_Abajo, en la última cámara del palacio hay un pasillo escondido tras una pared. Da a un acamara secreta que te lleva a ella"_ eso fue lo que él le dijo a ella antes de caer dormido. Ella le había preguntado donde estaba guardada la perla. Era la sacerdotisa que la cuidaba o usaba, pero no sabía donde se guardaba. Durante la conversación ella dijo que esperaba un hijo suyo. Esa fue la visión.-

Sango recapacitó sobre lo que le había dicho su amiga – El faraón cuando despertó debió darse cuenta que le había traicionado y por eso la mando ejecutar. Eso concordaría con la otra visión que tuviste.-

- Ya lo había pensado. Ella tenía en ese momento la perla y la dejó caer. Ese debió de ser el momento en que se perdió, por lo que por eso digo que está en el palacio, en una grieta del suelo de ese pasillo más bien.-

-Pero aunque todo eso sea cierto, el palacio desapareció. Se lo tragó el desierto.- Kagome se rascó la barbilla pensativa.

-Pero sabemos que se construyó en Tell-ElAmarna. Debemos buscar ahí.-

Sango se atragantó con el café y se giró para observarla – ¡Kagome es un desierto! Tardaríamos años antes de encontrar siquiera una punta del techo, si encontramos algo claro. Es un desierto, lo que viene significando que hay mucha arena.-

-Si pero el palacio estaría junto a una ciudad, por lo que es posible que haya ruinas cerca y ahí es donde tendremos que buscar-

-Hay millones de ruinas en el desierto…-

-Lo encontraremos, lo presiento. Seguro que tendré más visiones cuando nos vayamos acercando. Además ¿porqué tendría estas visiones sino fuera a encontrar nada? Estoy segura que hay algo que tengo que descubrir.-

Sango suspiró y se levantó del sillón – Esta bien… llamaré a Miroku…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Miroku lleva la máquina hasta esa explanada y empieza a quitar arena!- El aludido hizo un movimiento en señal de entendimiento con la mano y se dirigió al lugar señalado. Pronto el ruido del extractor se elevó sobre las voces de los demás.

Habían tardado una semana en organizarse desde la llamada de Sango. Eran un total de 28 personas en el equipo y contaban con dos maquinas extractoras para la ocasión. El campamento fue establecido en un punto de Tell-ElAmarna donde Kagome sintió que se quedaba sin aire y los ojos le dieron vueltas al revisar el mapa. Supuso que esa debía de ser la zona. Ruinas, había pocas. Si había alguna ciudad o palacio ahí, era a muchos metros bajo tierra y tardarían bastante tiempo en despejar la zona y encontrar algo.

Cada maquina fue colocada por Sango cubriendo los dos extremos de la excavación y el resto de personas empezaron a cavar en el centro entre ambas maquinas.

Hacía cuatro días que excavaban y no habían visto nada salvo granos y granos de arena. Los ánimos empezaban a apagarse. Se empezó a rumorear que el lugar no era el indicado y el humor empeoró. Ese día Kagome estaba algo irascible y el que aun no encontraran nada no ayudaba.

Se dirigió a su tienda, necesitaba refrescarse pues el calor del mediodía era abrasador. Entró pesadamente y un hombre se giró a recibirla con algo de nerviosismo mezclado con la sorpresa. Ella miró al intruso, comprobando que había estado rebuscando en sus papeles, y su cara se encendió en ira al reconocerle.

-¡¡Tu!!- ella agitó el dedo acusador ante el - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Acaso no tienes otro sarcófago que robar?-

Una carcajada escapó de la garganta masculina – ¡Kagome! ¿Pero que ocurre con tu hospitalidad? He venido de lejos ¿y no me ofreces un vaso de agua? Aquí hace mucho calor, ¿sabes? –

-¡Pues claro que hace calor, estamos en un desierto por si no lo habías notado aun. ¿Qué quieres Kouga?-

El chico se sentó en una silla de la tienda, sacudió su camiseta blanca y quitó una mancha de sus botas. Llevaba un pantalón marrón pirata que dejaba ver los fuertes gemelos de sus piernas. La camiseta blanca se pegaba a su torso y Kagome sin darse cuenta se mordió el labio inferior. Los ojos verdes del chico estaban fijos en los chocolates de ella y su pelo negro caía en su espalda desde la alta coleta que lo sujetaba. Kagome reparó en sus orejas, más puntiagudas de lo normal, y luego se fijo en la sonrisa entre burlona y seductora que tenía. Entre la dentadura blanca destacaban los colmillos mas prominentes que los de cualquier otra persona, lo que le daba un aspecto más animal. Esos dos detalles siempre la habían hecho pensar que Kouga era como un lobo al acecho a punto de saltarte encima, aunque eso fue también lo que le llevó a entrar a su cama… agitó la cabeza, seguía igual que hace unos años.

-¿Y bien? Estoy esperando-

-Ais Kagome, mira que organizar una excursión y no avisarme… ¡Me siento ofendido! ¡Con lo bien que trabajamos juntos!- el hizo un gesto llevándose la mano al corazón.

-Querrás decir, con lo bien que se te da robarle el trabajo a Kagome, más bien-

-Vamos..¿No me digas que sigues molesta por lo de aquel sarcófago? – Kagome bufó – Pero si no fue un descubrimiento. No fue más que un escriba al que su dueño hizo momificar junto a él. Solo representó los caprichos de un señor, no un descubrimiento.- Kouga puso cara de niño bueno.

-¡Pero fue mi descubrimiento y tu te fuiste corriendo con el! – ella tenía los ojos medio cerrados, presa de la furia hacia ese veinteañero ladrón.

-Pero si lo hice por tu bien, no podía dejar que mancharas tu reputación presentando algo tan simple. Tu estás echa para descubrimientos grandes y no para simples escribanos –

Kagome enarcó una ceja –Kouga eso lo tendré que decidir yo ¿Qué quieres? – su paciencia estaba empezando a agotarse y ese día no era propicio para comprobar su aguante.

-Solo he venido a visitarte-

-Ya, cuéntame otra – ella se sentó en la silla de enfrente suyo y puso los pies sobre una mesa que tenía cerca.

-¿Y mi vaso de agua? – El miró en varias direcciones sin borrar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro. Ella dejó los ojos en blanco, levanto los brazos apuntando al cielo y puso sus dedos rígidos como garras, luego se levantó y abrió una nevera que tenía instalada en la tienda, tirándole una botellota de agua fría. Él la cogió al vuelo y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Y bien Kouga, a q debo esta visita?- El bebió el agua, mientras ella se sentaba pesadamente.

-La verdad es que me enteré de pura casualidad de que tenías una expedición en marcha. Y realmente vine para molestarte un rato y ver que buscabas, ya sabes que no puedo evitar ser curioso – el soltó una risita a la que Kagome respondió con un gruñido – bueno pensaba que se trataría de algún faraón perdido… pero veo que estas buscando esa cosa. Déjame ayudarte, los dos encontraremos algo pronto. Además…. Sabes que me aburro mucho y no me gusta quedarme en casa solo –

-Claro, la palabra es "Solo" ¿Kouga, porqué te interesa lo que busco?- ella lo miró con duda.

-¡Kagome llevas buscando la maldita cosa esa años! y ciertamente ya tengo curiosidad por saber de que se trata. Déjame ayudar, además una vez que la encuentres te dejarás de obsesionar y podrás echarte novio-

Kagome enrojeció violentamente y casi se atraganta con su saliva - ¡Kouga! ¿Y tu qué diantre sabes si tengo o no tengo novio?-

Kouga se levantó del asiento y se acercó hasta ella, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura. La miró a los ojos mientras ella los movía nerviosa. Finalmente sonrió y volvió a su sitio.

-No lo tienes, a mi no me engañas Kagome. Además tu amiga Sango parece que te lo dice muy a menudo, y pude escucharla antes cuando llegué – soltó una carcajada, mientras Kagome le tiraba un cenicero a la cabeza, el cual esquivó.

-Bueno al tema. Nos vendría bien tu ayuda, ciertamente no estamos teniendo progresos. El problema es que está el punto de tu manía a la hora de irte corriendo con lo que encontramos…- El puso cara ofendida y ella le hizo un gesto de que callara – No me importa lo que haya ahí abajo. Yo solo quiero la perla. Lo demás es del resto de la expedición. Esa es la condición. Puedes quedarte siempre que haya un reparto entre todos los miembros. Nada de salir huyendo. Si encuentras una piedra, la encuentran todos ¿Entiendes? No quiero luego ver tu cara en un periódico bajo el rotulo de "El Gran Descubridor Del Siglo"-

-Vale, vale, lo he entendido- Kouga agitó las manos delante de ella – eres muy estricta… y eso no lo dije yo, fue invención de uno de los reporteros-

-Lo que sea… por si acaso para asegurarme te haré firmar un contrato - el puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡oye, me ofendes! ¿No confías en mí?-

-¿Quieres que me ría ahora o cuando hayas firmado? Kouga, eres igual que un lobo, no me fío-

-¿Lobo? ¿De dónde has sacado ese disparate? Yo soy un chacal, princesa-

Ella lo miró y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver su expresión sería mientras decía ese ultimo comentario. Buscó un papel y empezó a redactar el documento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sango se acercó a la maquina y se colocó el altavoz en la boca. Infló su pecho, apretó la tecla de máxima potencia y profirió un alarido potente. Miroku dio un respingo y se giró pálido hacía ella, mientras esta sonreía.

-¿No vuelvas a hacer eso!- El presionó su mano sobre su pecho intentando detener el galope que mantenía su corazón en esos momentos.

-Bueno, entonces quítate los cascos, esa maquina ya hace suficiente ruido como para que te pongas más en los oídos. Llevo quince minutos llamándote a gritos. Baja, por hoy hemos terminado.-

-Está bien, aunque creo que estamos cerca… este lugar me da escalofríos, siento constantemente que alguien me observa, como si hubiese alguien aquí…-

-Si… yo también noto esa presencia, es una sensación espeluznante.- Ella se giró para marcharse – ¡Bueno venga, lávate antes de cenar, que estás echo una porquería!-

De un salto practicado, se bajo de la máquina y la agarró por detrás, abrazándola y dándole un beso fogoso. Transcurrido un tiempo se alejó despacio, sonriendo viendo las mejillas sonrojadas de ella.

-Dúchate conmigo ¡Ahora tienes tanta porquería encima como yo!-

Ella se miró las ropas y frunció el ceño, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y empezó a caminar deprisa hacía la tienda que compartían. Miroku se la quedo mirando, fijándose en el contoneo exagerado de sus caderas, y se fue tras ella con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía una hora que la ultima lámpara del campamento se había apagado y un buen rato desde que se oyó el último murmullo. Todo estaba en silencio, exceptuando algún ruido ocasionado por la brisa contra las tiendas o algún pequeño roedor que había salido de su escondite en busca de alimento. A lo lejos se distinguió un aullido débil. Hacía calor y las sábanas se pegaban al cuerpo sudoroso de Kagome. Dormía pero de vez en cuando se revolvía.

Podía ver un pasillo, largo y en penumbra. Al fondo se podía divisar una estancia que se iba iluminando. Sin detenerse a pensarlo se encontró a sus pies dirigiéndola hacia esa habitación brillante. No había ruido alguno y el silenció era ensordecedor. Sus sienes palpitaban violentamente y su corazón había iniciado una carrera en su pecho. Sus ojos podían reconocer ese pasillo, pero su mente no conseguía ubicarlo. Miró hacía atrás…oscuridad tan solo en profundidad. Sintió que su boca dejaba de salivar. Su tono de piel sabía de haber palidecido un poco pues el nudo en su estómago le cortaba la respiración.

Volvió a mirar hacía la luz y siguió caminando. Ya estaba más cerca pero podía sentir algo acercarse a su espalda. Sentía que si llegaba a la luz estaría a salvo, pero por detrás le pisaba los talones. Si prestaba atención podía escuchar la respiración que la seguía helándole la nuca. Se mordió el labio en un gesto de desesperación y un sollozo escapo de sus labios, trastabillo un momento con sus pies pero recupero el equilibrio acelerando el paso. El miedo estaba tomando el control de su cuerpo. Miró hacia atrás mientras la luz la envolvía al precipitarse dentro de la habitación. Nada. Allí no había nada, solo un gran agujero negro. Sus piró aliviada, regañando a su conciencia por jugarle una mala pasada en la oscuridad. Se giró hacía la habitación.

Había demasiada claridad, pero pudo percibir cuatro paredes blancas, al igual que el techo y el suelo. Giró sobre si misma, mirando alrededor. La luz fue descendiendo y sus ojos apreciaron el momento en que las paredes dejaron de ser blancas y adoptaron formas coloridas, donde predominaba el oro. Bajo sus pies los tonos cobres y dorados se extendía. Giró nuevamente y esta vez su cuerpo se detuvo a medio camino, mirando al centro del habitación vacía menos por una estatua de mármol en el centro. Colocó su mano a modo de visera y se acercó a la figura. No podía distinguir quien era, pero se sentía a salvo al acercarse era una estatua rara, y no del todo humana. Debía ser algún tipo de divinidad. Su rostro blanco parecería mirarla desde la piedra si hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos. Un rostro liso completamente, y serio. Sobre su cabeza se elevaban dos orejas animales y el pelo en bloque le caía por la espalda, cubriéndolo. Se encontraba sentado sobre una especie de taburete en piedra que se fusionaba con la escultura que tenía por cuerpo, y sus manos, sobre sus piernas, portaban una caja de oro con inscripciones en lapislázuli. Involuntariamente su mano derecha se dirigió hacia su mejilla, tocando la superficie lisa y fue apartada de un sobresalto. Estaba caliente. Sus ojos se centraron en la figura unos segundos hasta que la caja los hizo centrarse en ella. Esa caja… su contenido… las palabras por fuera, los dibujos… esa era la caja. Extendió ambas manos acercándolas hasta la caja, pero no fue hasta que sus dedos tocaron el material cuando se fijo en los dedos de la figura. Ya no estaban sueltos, sujetándola. Se había ceñido como garras sobre los laterales y la aprisionaban.

Dio un paso hacía atrás al percatarse y levantó su vista hasta la cara de la estatua. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y contuvo un grito en su garganta. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de las dos esferas doradas que laminaban desde unas cuencas que antes estaban cerradas en un rostro de piedra. Sus piernas comenzaron a retroceder hacía la salida cuando la estatua se movió y se separó del asiento, enderezándose sin dejar de mirarla. Su rostro palideció cuando la estructura en mármol abandonó su tonalidad y la cambió por una bronceada. El cabello también se separó en hebras que oscilaban alrededor de su cuerpo mientras se volvían plateadas. Sus labios blancos se hicieron rosados. Su pecho comenzó a moverse en el signo claro de la respiración y sus piernas avanzaron hacía ella. Pudo ver como las orejas en su cabeza se volvían plateadas y peludas también mientras se movían en su dirección. Caminó mas deprisa buscando huir del lugar, pero su espalda chocó contra algo blando antes. Se giró buscando el motivo aterrorizada percatándose de que se hallaba un paso en la oscuridad del pasillo. A su misma altura dos orbes negras como la noche la esperaban junto a un rostro tostado. El cabello negro caía desparramándose por su espalda y pecho con adornos multicolores y brillantes. Un rostro frío que la dejó helada, pero fueron sus manos al arrastrarla hacía la oscuridad lo que la hizo desfallecer en un grito.

Kagome abrió los ojos. Sus sábanas estaban enrolladas entorno a su cuerpo y su frente humedecida. Movió sus ojos a ambos lados intentado reconocer el lugar. Volvió a fijar la vista en el techo y salió de la cama. Sus pasos eran lentos y hubiera pasado por un espectro dado el carente ruido de su cuerpo. Se abrió paso a través de la tienda y salió al exterior. Una bocanada de aire fresco le azotó el rostro. Lejos se volvió a escuchar el aullido del mismo animal de antes. Kagome ignoró al chacal y siguió caminando. La arena se colaba entre los dedos de sus pies, pero eso no perturbó su frialdad. Su figura recorrió el campamento hasta llegar a la explanada de la excavación. Miró el suelo y cerró los ojos. Cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho y luego llevo su mano izquierda hasta su frente, tocándola con los dedos índice y corazón. Le viento movía sus cabellos ligeramente. Un susurro escapó de sus labios, suave arrastrando alguna letra. Con lentitud su mano izquierda fue bajando de su frente mientras extendía le derecha hacia delante, hasta cruzar ambas. Subió su mentón y su rostro apuntó hacia el cielo, mientras susurros seguían saliendo de sus labios. El viento comenzó a levantarse mas fuerte y la arena a su alrededor se fue revolviendo y envolviéndola. El chacal aulló de nuevo, esta vez más cerca, y salió huyendo del vendaval que se estaba levantando.

-¡Pero que diablos!- El aullido del animal había despertado a Kouga que había salió a ver porqué se agitaba su tienda. Abrió los ojos al encontrarse a Kagome rodeada de arena y ciento, con todo el cabello a su alrededor ondeando frenético.

-¡Kagome sal de ahí!-

Ella ignoró al chico y abrió sus brazos haciendo un círculo. Kouga se acercó para sacarla de la tormenta, pero fue impulsado lejos por el viento. Un torrente de arena salió impulsado hacía el cielo nocturno y un agujero se fue abriendo en el suelo, haciendo un estruendoso ruido. La arena que no era apartada por la tormenta caía a la oscuridad de l abertura.

-¡¡Kagome!!-

Ella se giró y miró a Kouga desde su posición. Miroku y Sango habían salido de la tienda alarmados por los gritos del chico.

_-¡No interfiráis!- _Las palabras sonaron frías al salir de su boca

Miroku agarró por le brazo a Sango deteniéndola cuando hizo el amago de ir a por ella. Negó con la cabeza.

-Eso era egipcio.- Sango le miró sin entender – Esa no es Kagome, no te acerques-

Sango se fijo en la muchacha que tan bien conocía y profirió un grito mientras se tapaba la boca.

-¡Sus ojos!-

-Son negros- Kouga se acercó a Sango y esta se agarró a Miroku.

-¿Qué le está pasando?- Sango empezó a sollozar y Miroku la abrazó.

Kagome Echó una ultima mirada, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer por el agujero. Escuchó gritos lejanos que se fueron apagando mientras la oscuridad se la tragaba y el silencio la envolvía…

Continuará….

¡Muy buenas! Aquí estoy de vuelta, esta vez mas aplicadita, que he publicado en los dos fics de seguido y no con meses entre medio XDDD ¿Qué os parece este capítulo? Es un poco paranoia con tanta visión y sueño que se mezcla con la realidad, pero que quería tengo que explicar la historia y así porque sí no van a saber donde hay que buscar…. Creo que no hace falta decir, que es lo que ha pasado en el final de este capítulo ¿no?

Bueno, espero tener lista la próxima actualización como muy tarde para dentrote un mes, que estoy preparando la de Despertando el Deseo antes, pero ya tengo todo medio organizado.

Pro favor no desesperéis si tardo mucho, ando fatal de tiempo y me paso media vida en la facultad, q este año he ido de camicace… no sé que tipo de chute de "yo puedo con todo" me metí cuando hice la matricula XDD

Pues nada muchas gracias a todos los que os molestáis en leer esto, que me hace muchísima ilusión .

A la **MARIT-PUTIT** tía ya se que se le da un aire a Lara Croft en la ropa, pero es que andaba muy poco imaginativa en ese momento XDDDD y respecto a lo de que se quedarán juntos…. Jojojojo no te contesto hasta que no prometas disfrazarte con nosotros para el expomanga de Madrid, lo q incluye que vengas. Te metido a Kouga, para que no te quejes y puedas seguir bailando con lobos.

A **Dark Angel ¿**Te gusta Egipto? A mi también, ¿se nota? XDD siempre me ha encantado esta cultura, y ya cuando di historia del arte en el colegio, pues imagina como se me ponía la sonrisa ante tanto mosaico, pinturas fúnebres, arquitectura egipcia, columnas con capiteles hatóricos… es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan bonito.

A **ELECHAN** ¡¡¡¡¡abejarruco del desierto holaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! He de decir que me encantan tus comentarios xDD U bueno perrilla pues aquí te dejo con un poquito mas de intriga, pero se van acercando a nuestro animalito XDD

A **YESMARI** ¿y que estaba buscando yo? se me ha olvidado xDDD ahhh por cierto, que ya no doblo ni coloco ropa, ni la de mi cuarto tampoco xD me echaron por razones estúpidas, pero mira que casi mejor, porque entre en un sitio mejor, donde me lo pase teta. Ahora he vuelto al teatro, que soy la jefa juas juas juas Mmmejejejejeje. Este capítulo también es instructivo, pero tranquila que la cosa ha bajado de nivel xD, lo anterior era solo para ubicarnos….

A **INUKAN **hola Inuuuu, ¿q tal guapa? He actualizado despertando también, échale un vistazo me guay que te guste esta historia, no sabía si le gustaría a nadie…

A **MartaBatoussai **ahí la continuación

A **92** Gracias!!

A **PERVER-CATUMI **guarris, saca la nariz de entre las probetas y las jeringuillas y ven a hacernos un poco de casito, que nos tienes abandonaditas perdidas, mala mujer! Así que ni papa de quien es Nefertiti eh??XDDDD cuanta incultura XDDD es broma tontita. Cuídate caaaaaaaaat

A **KUNOICHIIIIIII** hola mi otra perver, he de decirte que me alegra que por fin leyeras la historia. Lo de el cambio de tornas, jejeje si me he dado cuenta XDDD pero ya sabes que a mi un alter donde Inu ya no sea hanyou no me gusta, y por lo general no hay muchos tíos con orejas de perro, por no decir que no hay ninguno. Así que tenía que meterle el parentesco por algún lado, para hacerlo creíble…. La verdad que si que hacía tiempo que no leías nada mío. Me encanta que te haya gustado guapa

A **YUNA-LIME** Hola guapis, a ver si me continuas esos fics que vamos… muy mal!! Bueno no te preocupes por el tema, que le he dado un poco mas fuerte al principio, pero no creo que vaya a ser todo el rato clases de historia XD ahm Inuyasha? Bueno, ya le queda menos para salir (entre tu y yo, en el próximo capitulo) seguirá ahí sentado o se habrá movido??? XDD

Y Con esto me despido, Besossssss


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**La joya perdida**

-kkk- hablan los personajes

"kkk" piensan los personajes

_Cursiva_ otro idioma/recuerdos

--------Capítulo anterior-------

_-¡¡Kagome!!-_

_Ella se giró y miró a Kouga desde su posición. Miroku y Sango habían salido de la tienda alarmados por los gritos del chico._

_-_¡No interfiráis!- _Las palabras sonaron frías al salir de su boca_

_Miroku agarró por le brazo a Sango deteniéndola cuando hizo el amago de ir a por ella. Negó con la cabeza._

_-Eso era egipcio.- Sango le miró sin entender – Esa no es Kagome, no te acerques-_

_Sango se fijo en la muchacha que tan bien conocía y profirió un grito mientras se tapaba la boca._

_-¡Sus ojos!-_

_-Son negros- Kouga se acercó a Sango y esta se agarró a Miroku. _

_-¿Qué le está pasando?- Sango empezó a sollozar y Miroku la abrazó._

_Kagome Echó una ultima mirada, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer por el agujero. Escuchó gritos lejanos que se fueron apagando mientras la oscuridad se la tragaba y el silencio la envolvía…_

_Continuará…_

-------

CAPÍTULO 3

La luz fue volviendo a su mente y empezó a percibir los ruidos de su entorno. Podía escuchar el ligero desprendimiento de algunos tramos de arena que golpeaban el suelo en alguna parte de su alrededor, sin poder especificar muy bien donde era exactamente. Su cuerpo estaba sobre algo blando y el golpe había sido amortiguado por aquel tejido. Intentó moverse pero sus músculos se resistieron. Estaba entumecida. Sus ojos se negaban a abrirse pero finalmente, tras mucho esfuerzo, consiguió levantar sus párpados, sin llegar a ver nada. La oscuridad era absoluta. Giró su cabeza buscando algo visible a su alrededor, pero el movimiento debió presionar alguna parte afectada por la caída haciéndola soltar un quejido.

- ¡Ouch! Eso duele…-

Algo se arrastro por la oscuridad. Kagome se mantuvo quieta atenta al sonido sin mover ni un músculo. Todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en el ruido que había escuchado pero este no se repetía. Silencio. Su cuerpo volvió a relajarse. Movió sus manos y las deslizó por la superficie… era una textura fina, y muy blanda sobre la que se encontraba. Debía tratarse de una cama, aunque parecía estar un poco maltrecha. Suspiró y se incorporó con cuidado, debía encontrar algo para encender y poder descubrir donde se encontraba.

Lo último que recordaba era su cama en su tienda y esto no tenía pinta de ser el mismo lugar. Volvió a suspirar y se bajó de la cama. Sus rodillas golpearon el suelo seguido del peso de su cuerpo contra la piedra. La cama al parecer estaba a más altura de la que creía.

-¡Mierda! Mañana voy a tener muchos moratones-

Algo volvió a reptar por la superficie escombrosa de suelo y esta vez Kagome pudo escucharlo mucho más cerca. Esto empezaba a ponerse peligroso, no veía nada y podría tratarse de alguna serpiente. Podría ser una cobra y eso no le dejaría tiempo a inyectarse un antídoto para el veneno en caso de ser mordida por el reptil. Sus manos empezaron a transpirar. Quizás solo fuese un ratón… Busco por el suelo algo que pudiera usar para salir de esa oscuridad pero no tenía cerillas ni nada con lo que encender una antorcha.

-Nota mental, llevar siempre un mechero encima-

"¿Pero que tonterías estás diciendo? no puedes dormir con un mechero"

EL ruido volvió a repetirse y esta vez le pareció escuchar un leve susurro. Su mente entro en pánico. Retrocedió hasta dar con la cama y volvió a subirse a ella sujetándose las piernas. Tanteó en busca de algo para defenderse contra aquello que se encontraba con ella. Escuchó un ruido sobre su cabeza y miró hacía allí. Cerró los ojos al verse cegada por una luz, pero al abrirlos pudo ver a Miroku descolgando una linterna por el agujero del techo. Con la luz que empezaba a iluminar la estancia Kagome se relajó y miró hacia frente, pero allí no había nada. Suspiró aliviada y recorrió con la vista la habitación. Aun no estaba completamente iluminada pero al mirar a la derecha sus ojos se encontraron con dos orbes doradas que brillaban en la penumbra. Inmediatamente la imagen de unos dorados acudió a su mente recordando una estatua que cobró vida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tapo sus oídos. Esos ojos no podían ser reales…

-¡No es real! No es real, no es real, no es real…-

Kagome empezó a repetirse esas palabras entre murmullos y quejidos hasta que una mano la agitó fuertemente.

-¡¡KAGOME!!- La voz de Sango le hizo abrir los ojos y mirar a la castaña con angustia. La abrazó impulsivamente y sus ojos buscaron los dorados nuevamente pero no volvió a encontrarlos, en su lugar se encontraba un dibujo lacado sobre la piedra rojiza de la pared. Su cuerpo se convulsiono en sus sollozos. ¿Había sido su mente o algo realmente estuvo apunto de atacarla? Pero ahí no había nadie…

Sango la abrazó con fuerza. Un golpe seco sonó a su espalda y Kagome abrió los ojos, Kouga acababa de descender del techo y pisar tierra. El la miró preocupado.

-Kagome nos has dado un buen susto ¿Estás bien?-

Kagome miró a su alrededor – Creo que sí. ¿Dónde estoy? –

Sango el acarició el cabello y Kouga giró sobre sí mismo observando el recinto. Sango suspiró al ver las imágenes poco iluminadas de la estancia.

- Creo que has encontrado el palacio Kagome –

Kagome se separó de su amiga despacio y fijo su vista en la suya - ¿Cómo? –

- Que has encontrado… - repitió Kouga por ella

- Eso ya lo he escuchado, quiero saber cómo… cuándo. -

- Es difícil de explicar Kagome, tú… estabas como poseída. Hablabas un egipcio antiguo. Más antiguo del que conozco. Debía tratarse de algún dialecto perdido… -

- Sango no te enrolles -

- En resumen: por la noche volviste a la excavación, actuabas raro, hablabas raro, y la tierra se separo. Tú caíste por el agujero y este es el lugar. – señaló arriba, hacía Miroku -

-Pero en mis visiones nunca había sucedido algo así… no lo entiendo"

-¡Hey! ¿Qué ocurre ahí abajo? ¿Kagome estás bien? – Miroku se inclinó un poco más sobre el agujero.

-¡Si!- Sango le hizo un gesto – Volvamos al campamento. ¡Miroku, súbenos! –

XXXXXX

Kouga dejó la taza sobre la mesa – Entonces ese fue el sueño –

-Si, no entiendo que es lo que ha ocurrido… -

- Es simple Kagome – Kouga clavó su aguada mirada en la coca-cola de ella. – El alma de esa mujer debió conectar con tu alma y dominarla durante un corto tiempo. Seguramente aun vague por estos desiertos -

Kagome levantó una ceja - ¿Posesión por un muerto de hace siglos? Cuéntame otra – Sango intentó reprimir una carcajada sin tener mucho éxito.

- Pues no se me ocurre otra cosa para lo que te ocurrió – el chico se cruzo de brazos y observó la taza con intensidad.

Kagome remordió el labio y miró a Sango. Esta negó con la cabeza y miró a Miroku. El último se encogió de hombros – A mi no me miréis, no soy un chaman. Solo excavo ¿recordáis?-

- Pues nada, un caso paranormal más en mi extraña vida – La joven de cabello azabache, cambió su expresión a una infantil - ¿Bajamos ya?-

Kouga se levanto ansioso y agarró a Kagome de la mano, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida - ¡Claro! –

Sango y Miroku agitaron sus cabezas al unísono, no tenían nada que hacer. Ellos ya lo habían decidido…

XXXXXXX

Hacía la media tarde habían conseguido asegurar la zona de acceso y descolgar una escalera estable para el descenso. La primera en bajar fue Kagome, seguida de Kouga y Sango. El resto del equipo se dividió en dos partes, unos bajarían y otros permanecerían arriba para ir sacando los objetos.

El primer análisis que hizo Kagome fue identificar la pintura que la asustó cuando estuvo sola ahí abajo. Se trataba de la misma figura de sus sueños cuyo cuerpo de piedra tomaba vida, pero no supo identificarlo con ningún personaje histórico del que tuviera referencias.

La estancia era claramente de mujer debido a la cantidad de frascos con polvos y maquillaje que había. Sango mencionó que se podría tratar del dormitorio de la sacerdotisa Imperial puesto que había muchos objetos de adivinación y oráculo. Kouga se encargo de hacer el reportaje fotográfico y situó la estancia en el ala este del palacio, en la parte superior del mismo.

Una puerta oculta le llevó a otra estancia, esta vez mucho más grande. Por la cantidad de camas y accesorios femeninos supusieron que si no era la habitación de las hijas del faraón era la de las concubinas….

Por una puerta grande llegaron a un pasillo largo con varias puertas a los lados y una escalera en el centro. Kagome se dirigió directamente a la escalera.

-Tenemos que bajar al subterráneo. Allí es donde está-

-¿Cómo es que sabes dónde ir justamente? – Kouga parecía dudoso de seguir sus pasos. Sango le adelantó y le sonrió ampliamente.

- Simplemente lo sabe, es nuestra Kagome Kouga –

Caminaron por la oscuridad iluminada con sus linternas durante media hora. Sus pasos eran lentos y estruendosos en ese silencio sepulcral. A lo lejos podía oír los gritos de jubilo de sus compañeros por todos los hallazgos materiales que iban encontrando: tiaras de oro y diamantes, piedras preciosas, estatuas en diorita, telas de seda, cálices con incrustaciones…

Los pasillos por los que caminaban estaban plagados de mosaicos en oro y otros materiales valiosos que les hacían detenerse constantemente a examinarlos.

Al fondo Kagome vio una puerta abierta que daba a una estancia oscura, y no pudo reprimir un grito de alegría y empezar a correr hacía ella.

-¡Cuidado! – Sango la tiró al suelo de un fuerte empujón justo en el momento que la piedra se hundía bajo sus pies. Kagome soltó un chillido que habría pasado por el de una rata y Kouga no pudo evitar reprimir una carcajada. Kagome abrazó las piernas de Sango después de mirar lo preciosa que habría quedado su cabeza al estrellarse contra ese montón de pinchos que había ahí abajo.

-¡Sango eres mi ángel de la guarda! Sería un colador si no fuera por ti-

Sango rodó los ojos en sus cuencas y agitó el puño sobre la cabeza de Kagome - ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que mires por donde pisas?! Es la segunda vez en esta semana que casi te matas ¡Idiota! ¿Acaso pretendes suicidarte o algo?-

-Ya, ya, tranquila, ya te tengo a ti para evitar eso – Kagome soltó una estruendosa risotada ante la cara enfurecida de su amiga hasta que sintió el golpe seco en su cabeza que la hizo callar y empezar a quejarse.

-Señoritas, mientras hacéis el tonto yo iré entrando…- Kagome se levantó de golpe y le dio a Kouga una patada en el trasero.

-¡Tu, lobo, quieto parao! Detrás de mi, que no me fío ni un pelo –

Ahora le tocó reírse a Sango de la expresión del chico - ¿Por qué le llamas lobo? –

-Porque es cómo un animal a la espera de quitarte la comida –

- Los lobos no son carroñeros… - Kouga las siguió un paso por detrás

- ¿A quién le importa eso? Tienes cara de lobo – Kagome se adelanto por el pasillo mientras Kouga murmuraba algo relacionado con la zoofilia.

Kagome cruzó el umbral de la puerta y cerró los ojos. Tomó aire en tres intervalos y lo soltó suavemente. Después tomó una gran bocanada de aire

-Ya comprobamos que hay oxigeno – Kouga la apartó de un pequeño empujón del marco de la puerta que rompió el encantó en el que se encontraba Kagome. Esta abrió los ojos molesta y le lanzó otra patada al trasero.

-Idiota… ¿podías ser menos irritante? Se agradecería mucho –

Kouga solo hizo un gesto con la mano sin mirarla, lo que hizo que Kagome quisiera golpearlo con la linterna en la cabeza. La manó de Sango sobre su hombre y la desaprobación en su mirada le hizo desechar la idea.

Ambas chicas miraron por primera vez el interior de la estancia. Kagome suspiró pesadamente. Cuando cerró los ojos espero encontrar ahí esa estatua al abrirlos, peor ahora que recorría el lugar con la mirada no encontró nada. Esa extraña figura de su sueño no estaba ahí. Fue girando sobre sí misma, pero a excepción de una pared que parecía ser un pasadizo secreto, la estancia estaba vacía de muebles y objetos.

Kagome se dirigió hacia esa pared y Sango la siguió, pues también le había llamado la atención.

-¿Crees que es una entrada oculta?- Sango examinó la pintura. Una gran figura de Anubis se extendía por la pared en ricos materiales y colores brillantes. En un principio pensó que se traba de piedras precisas pero luego, aplazar la mano sobre ella, descubrió eran colores mezclados con cristales, por eso los brillos. La única parte que no brillaba eran los oscuros ojos pintados con carbón.

- Al menos tiene toda la pinta- Kagome entrecerró los ojos – Esto no es carbón – los dedos de la chica más baja se deslizaron por la superficie pintada del rostro hasta llegar a los oscuros ojos donde se colaron sin dificultad. No había carbón. Kagome sonrió a Sango cuando al mover sus dedos dieron con un resorte que hizo crujir la puerta.

Un chasquido sonó al otro lado y la puerta vibró. Kagome extrajo los dedos y empujó con fuerza, abriéndose paso hacía un reino de oscuridad. Una ráfaga de aire les azotó en el rostro y se perdió a sus espaldas. Los tres se miraron. Sango asintió con la cabeza y empezó a andar.

El pasillo fue iluminándose a sus pasos. Kouga y Sango no pudieron evitar fijarse en las extensas pinturas de aquellas paredes sin llevar sus manos a sus rostros para tapar la expresión de repulsión que les causaban las imágenes. Un pasaje al infierno gobernado por Nefertiti. Momificaciones, emparedamientos, lapidaciones, ahogamientos, cocodrilos devorando a sus presas… castigos rudos, crueles e inhumanos dictadas por la reina. Incluso en varias de las imágenes ella misma era partícipe de la tortura de aquellos condenados. Una ferocidad animal parecía esconderse bajo el rostro de esa bella mujer.

Kagome mantenía su vista fija en el suelo en busca de algún hueco por el que se hubiera. Un destello llamó su atención y se acercó con paso suave. Se arrodilló con cuidado e intentó ver en el hueco que tenía delante, pero la luz no era suficiente para iluminarlo…

- ¿Lo ves? – Sango se arrodilló a su lado.

- No – Empezó a introducir la mano pero un siseo la hizo detenerse. Los tres giraron su cabeza y ante ellos se alzaba majestuosa sobre su cola una cobra real de gran tamaño, en una posición amenazante. El reptil siseó nuevamente.

No os mováis – Las palabras de Kouga fueron suaves, lentas y silenciosas.

Kagome introdujo su mano lentamente – Ya casi…-

-Shhhhh, no hagas ningún moviendo, es un macho agresivo y muy venenoso-

Kouga empezó a mirar a los ojos a la cobra de forma intimidante. El cuerpo escamoso del reptil se alzó más sobre su cola. Pudieron notar como el aire se hacía mas denso y costaba más trabajo respirar. Sus ojos se perdieron en un baile de agresividad en un silencio armonioso. Una escena digna de captar con una cámara. Una lucha hipnótica entre dos seres…

- ¡La tengo! – Kagome se incorporó de golpe y la serpiente lanzó su cuerpo hacía delante, sango lanzó un grito histérico y Kouga se movió veloz. La linterna rodó por el suelo.

-¡Dije que no te movieras!-

Kouga levantó la linterna con una mano y esta iluminó el pasillo de nuevo. En su otra mano se enrollaba la cobra por su brazo, mientras que sus dedos sujetaban con fuerza la cabeza.

-¡Mátala! – Sango le ofreció su navaja con algo de repulsión - ¡Es venenosa, mátala!-

Kouga le pasó la linterna y Sango se la cambió por su arma. De un corte limpio la cabeza de la cobra real calló al suelo y su cuerpo fue lanzado lejos por el chico. Kouga se giró hacia Kagome.

-¿La encontraste? – Ella asintió y un brillo rosado fue saliendo de entre sus dedos a medida que abría su puño. Los ojos de Sango y Kouga se abrieron todo lo que sus cuencas les permitían. El brillo daba un tono rosado a sus rostros. Kouga fue a cogerla pero Kagome la quitó de su alcance. La levantó sobre sus ojos para examinarla. El resplandor que emitía era hipnotizante.

-¿Sabes lo que es?- Sango se acercó a su amiga para poder ver la esfera mejor.

- No tengo ni idea… pero siento como si emitiese una especie de fuerza que recorre mi cuerpo -

Sango la miró extrañada - ¿sientes?-

Kagome giró la perla y se percató de laminada ansiosa de Kouga. Rodó sus ojos y se la paso para que la viera él también.

- Si… no se como explicarlo pero siento que algo estaba fluyendo por mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo. Una sensación extraña…-

-Tú eres la extraña Kagome. Será mejor que volvamos al campamento, llevamos varias horas aquí abajo y empiezo a sentir necesidad de aire con oxigeno… -

Kagome y Kouga asintieron y empezaron a andar. La morena extendió su mano delante de Kouga y este le devolvió la perla.

Al atravesar el túnel que los sacaba de esa cámara y los conducía a la superficie, Kagome tensó su cuerpo al sentir una helada corriente azotarla en la nuca. Se giró bruscamente pero no encontró nada. Se regañó a si misma por hacer tantas tonterías seguidas.

XXXXXXXX

-¿Tú qué opinas Kouga? No dijiste nada antes y ahora estás ausente… - Sango se había agazapado hasta ponerse a la altura de los ojos azules del arqueólogo roba-tesoros.

Al sentirla hablar Kouga parpadeó y se dio cuenta de la cercanía de la castaña. Su cuerpo respondió con un pequeño bote. Hacía una hora que habían regresado y estaban en la tienda de Kagome exponiendo teorías. El se había acomodado en una de las sillas y su mente viajó a horas pasadas hasta que Sango le sacó de su ensoñación. No había escuchado nada…

- Que dudo que el repartidor de pizzas te traiga una hasta aquí…-

Sango enarco una ceja ante su comentario – ¿No estabas escuchando verdad? –

-No - Sango le golpeó en un hombro – Estoy cansado, quiero dormir. Mejor hablamos mañana – El chico esquivó otro golpe de la castaña. Kagome suspiró.

- Tiene razón, yo también lo estoy. Será mejor dejar todo esto para mañana, así el lobo prestara atención – Kagome se giró buscando una caja para guardar el objeto de la conversación mientras los demás abandonaban la tienda. Unos brazos rodearon su cintura y Kagome dio un respingo.

-¿Quieres que te de un masaje? – Las manos intrusas se colaron bajo su camiseta. Ella se apartó como pudo.

-Buenas noches Kouga-

-Vamos Kagome… no seas así. Me sigues mirando con esos ojos…. Duerme conmigo-

Kagome enrojeció - ¿Perdón? Lo siento pero no duermo con mi enemigo –

Kouga se acercó a ella seductoramente, aprisionando sus labios entre los suyos – Precisamente es eso lo que más te gusta-

-No, Kouga, déjame – Las manos de Kagome se abrazaron al cuerpo del chico a pesar de que su mente le decía que lo alejara de ella… pero siempre terminaba sucumbiendo a los encantos del chico. Kouga sonrió mientras aumentaba el ritmo del beso…

XXXXXXX

Kagome despertó en medio de l anoche. Su cuerpo aun estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas. Miró hacia su derecha pero no encontró ningún cuerpo a su lado. Tampoco vio sus ropas por el suelo. Rápidamente se levantó y se puso algo de ropa mientras sus ojos recorrían cada rincón hasta que lo vio.

La caja estaba abierta y la esfera no estaba en su interior. Kouga la había robado. Se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano por haber sido tan idiota. Tendría que haberlo visto venir.

Fue a salir corriendo para dar la alarma pero unos fuertes brazos la tiraron a la cama. Por un momento pensó que Kouga había regresado arrepentido pero dos esferas doradas la sacaron de su error.

-¿Dónde está?-

Un imponente chico con el pecho descubierto y algo tostado se alzaba sobre ella amenazadoramente. Su cabello ondeaba en un mar de hebras plateadas a su espalda y sus ojos la examinaban el rostro inquisitoriamente.

Kagome no pudo evitar perderse en ese reflejo solar y el chico dio un paso hacia ella, moviendo los pliegues de su falda dejando ver más cantidad de piel de la esperada. Los ojos de Kagome se deslizaron hacia esa porción de piel descubierta sintiendo su cuerpo desfallecer ante tan fuertes piernas. Su mente se alejó poco a poco a una realidad paralela donde esas piernas fuertes eran rodeadas por las suyas y no había prendas que cubrieran la poca piel que no estaba visible… Un brusco zarandeo de sus hombros la trajo de vuelta, encontrándose con su rostro amenazante a solo unos centímetros del suyo. A esta distancia se percató de la presencia de colmillos en la boca del hombre… eso le hizo pensar en Kouga y su mente le asestó una bofetada. Este no era momento para pensar en cosas fantasías. Su situación era crítica: un estúpido cleptómano con su más preciado tesoro desaparecido y un desconocido, aunque increíblemente apetitoso, medio desnudo en su cuarto apunto de hacerle a saber que cosas…

-Te he preguntado dónde está la Shikon. Siento su esencia pero no su presencia – El hombre la sujetó la cara y Kagome sintió como su piel era arañada por… ¿garras? Sin poder evitarlo su garganta escupió un grito. Una mano grande amortiguó el sonido y la otra volvió a zarandearla.

-¡No grites! No voy a hacerte nada ¿Dime que ha pasado con la Shikon?-

Kagome examinó su rostro durante unos segundos y fue entonces cuando varias imágenes sacudieron su mente.

-¡Tú! Estabas en mi sueño o en mi visión… o en mi yo que se qué era aquello pero ¡estabas ahí! ¿Quién demonios eres?-

-¿Demonios?- El se alejó de ella y masajeó algo sobre su cabeza. Eran… ¿orejas de perro? – Gritas demasiado. Esas "imágenes te las mandé yo, aunque había interferencias. Tu tenías que venir aquí y recuperarla... ¡Pero no perderla!-

-No te entiendo ¿De qué me estás hablando? –

-¡De la Shikon! Tu debes protegerla – el chico empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Se giró y empezó a pasear por la habitación, olfateando las cosas.

-¿Pero tu quien narices eres?- Ella se alejó un poco de él, poniendo la cama entre los dos. El se giró extrañado.

-Inuyasha, tu protector-

Continuará…

Perdón, soy un desastre XDDDDD gomen gomen gomen gomen. He estado un poco vaga últimamente y me daba mucha pereza ponerme a pasar al ordenador UU lo siento!! Pero en compensación… ¡Inuyasha esta medio desnudo! XDDDDDDDDDD jejeje lo aceptáis como animal de compañía? digo barco? Mmmm Como siempre, este capitulo va especialmente para mi **MARIT-PUTIT** ya que esta historia la hice en parte porque Egipto es una de sus dos grandes pasiones… (la otra soy yo xDDDDDDDDDD) Y a **YESMARI,** que espero que todo salga bien y la tengamos pronto dando guerra ( aunque ya me ha dicho un pajarito que salió bien….menos mal!)

Wa wa wa, no se si he metido algún error, porque soy muy dada a dar retoques según paso y luego cuando me da por leerlo digo… ostias... pero si esto esta mal... me he comido media frase xDDDDDD o he escrito imbencible en vez de invencible XDDDDDDDDD (es que ayer vi eso en el oneshort y casi me caigo de la silla xDDDD)

Bueno espero que os guste este capitulo

Un besazo a todos y todas, q sois muchos XD

**92**Bueno es una posesión momentánea XDDDDDDDDDDD

**serena tsukino chiba**Bueno el lobo al menos ya ha desaparecido xDDDDD

**Dark Angel **Que te pasó en el museo de antropología? me has dejado con la intriga XD

**WarraTumy (Catumy**) cerda sigo pensando que ya no nos quieres que lo sepas XD dejemos que hable de una forma y escriba de otra que sino vería caras asustadas XDDDD además sin mis comentarios tan… bueno dejémoslo en sin mis comentarios XD ya no seria yo y el mundo iría mal, y tu me querrías menos xDDD

**Yuna-Lime** Cuando me escribiste estabas aburrida verdad XDDDD si es que no se te puede dejar sola, que te lías a escribir y a escribir xDDDD pero me encanta. Warraaaa actualízame que tengo monooo. Por cierto no veras un fic mío en que les quite sus rasgos animalescos… pierden su gracia sin ellos…

"**L"** XDDDDDDDDDDDD Actualiza que yo lo he hecho!! Me encanta que consideres mi fic como elaborado, porque la verdad le estoy poniendo empeño XXXXX

**inugran66** Bueno ahí va la conti, espero que no te hayas aburrido de esperar XD


	5. Chapter 5

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**La joya perdida**_

_-kkk- hablan los personajes_

"_kkk" piensan los personajes_

_Cursiva otro idioma/recuerdos_

_**------En el capitulo anterior-------**_

_Un imponente chico con el pecho descubierto y algo tostado se alzaba sobre ella amenazadoramente. Su cabello ondeaba en un mar de hebras plateadas a su espalda y sus ojos la examinaban el rostro inquisitoriamente._

_Kagome no pudo evitar perderse en ese reflejo solar y el chico dio un paso hacia ella, moviendo los pliegues de su falda dejando ver más cantidad de piel de la esperada. Los ojos de Kagome se deslizaron hacia esa porción de piel descubierta sintiendo su cuerpo desfallecer ante tan fuertes piernas. Su mente se alejó poco a poco a una realidad paralela donde esas piernas fuertes eran rodeadas por las suyas y no había prendas que cubrieran la poca piel que no estaba visible… Un brusco zarandeo de sus hombros la trajo de vuelta, encontrándose con su rostro amenazante a solo unos centímetros del suyo. A esta distancia se percató de la presencia de colmillos en la boca del hombre… eso le hizo pensar en Kouga y su mente le asestó una bofetada. Este no era momento para pensar en cosas fantasías. Su situación era crítica: un estúpido cleptómano con su más preciado tesoro desaparecido y un desconocido, aunque increíblemente apetitoso, medio desnudo en su cuarto apunto de hacerle a saber que cosas…_

_-Te he preguntado dónde está la Shikon. Siento su esencia pero no su presencia – El hombre la sujetó la cara y Kagome sintió como su piel era arañada por… ¿garras? Sin poder evitarlo su garganta escupió un grito. Una mano grande amortiguó el sonido y la otra volvió a zarandearla._

_-¡No grites! No voy a hacerte nada ¿Dime que ha pasado con la Shikon?-_

_Kagome examinó su rostro durante unos segundos y fue entonces cuando varias imágenes sacudieron su mente._

_-¡Tú! Estabas en mi sueño o en mi visión… o en mi yo que se qué era aquello pero ¡estabas ahí! ¿Quién demonios eres?-_

_-¿Demonios?- El se alejó de ella y masajeó algo sobre su cabeza. Eran… ¿orejas de perro? – Gritas demasiado. Esas "imágenes te las mandé yo, aunque había interferencias. Tu tenías que venir aquí y recuperarla... ¡Pero no perderla!-_

_-No te entiendo ¿De qué me estás hablando? –_

_-¡De la Shikon! Tu debes protegerla – el chico empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Se giró y empezó a pasear por la habitación, olfateando las cosas._

_-¿Pero tu quien narices eres?- Ella se alejó un poco de él, poniendo la cama entre los dos. El se giró extrañado._

_-Inuyasha, tu protector-_

_Continuará_

-----------------------

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

El estridente chillido se desplegó por todo el campamento despertando a sus habitantes. Pronto reinó el caos entre ellos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Miroku se incorporó de la cama que compartía con Sango.

-Juraría que esa era Kagome…- Sango y Miroku se miraron extrañados en apenas un segundo antes de precipitarse hacía la salida de la tienda.

Fuera todo era una locura. Las personas corrían desorientadas por toda la explanada buscando el foco del grito. Las antorchas y pequeñas lámparas se encendían por todas partes, robándole pequeñas porciones de terreno a la noche cerrada y espantando posibles animales curiosos o intrusos carnívoros atraídos por el olor de la cena. Las voces coreaban entre el gentío. Algunos se habían armados con picos y palas, y examinaban una tienda tras otra. Otros gritaban sin saber que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Sango!- Un joven de pelo grasiento cobrizo corrió hacía ella deteniéndose a su altura.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Sango le miró preocupada - ¿Es Kagome?

-No… es… al…- el chico tosió por la carrera, respiró profundamente y trago saliva –Ha desaparecido uno de los Quad –

-Eso no puede ser, debes de haberte equivocado – el chico negó con su cabeza.

-No no, estoy seguro, alguien lo ha robado-

-¿Pero quién iba a robarlo?- Sango entrecerró los ojos pensativa. Ninguno de su equipo robaría un vehículo, era absurdo. Al menos era absurdo robarlo sin llevarse nada, y aun no habían sacado nada de la tumba, así que ¿quién iba a llevarse…? Otro grito interrumpió sus pensamientos - ¡Kagome!-

Sango corrió hacía la tienda de su amiga.

-¡Gracias Toma!- Miroku le dio una palmadita en al espalda y corrió hacía la tienda también. El chico les vio alejarse se dirigió a revisar las cosas por si faltaba algo más.

XXXXXXX

Oscuridad

Silencio

Sus ojos se abrieron, pero estaban vacíos.

XXXXXXX

Kagome gritó a pleno pulmón cuando unas fuertes manos se cerraron sobre sus muñecas y la arrojaron al otro extremo de la habitación. Su cuerpo chocó contra la cama y cayó al suelo sobre sus piernas. Todo había ocurrido muy deprisa. Ella trato de escapar cuando el dijo esas palabras, llegando hasta al puerta en cuatro zancadas largas, pero él había sido mucho más rápido. Pudo ver la furia en sus ojos chispeando con resentimiento. Escuchó gritos en el campamento y supo que su grito era la causa del alboroto. Bien, con suerte podría salir viva de este tío.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Los ambarinos ojos del chico parecían oscurecerse. Ella le miró asustada. No sabía que responder, no sabía que hacer, pero si se le ocurrían cantidad de cosas que podría hacerle ese desconocido y ninguna era buena o agradable. Eso la hacía sentirse realmente asustada.

-¡Responde!- el extraño se arrodilló frente a ella y la agitó por los hombros. Kagome chilló de nuevo. El chico cerró sus ojos con fuerza -¡Tus gritos empiezan a irritarme mucho!-

-¡Aléjate de mí!- trató de patearle mientras él mantenía los ojos cerrados, él inmovilizó sus piernas con las sus manos.

-Eres la PEOR sacerdotisa custodia de TODAS-

Un golpe seco resonó en la habitación y el chico rodó hacía un lado del suelo algo aturdido. Kagome aprovechó eso para alejarse a gatas y de un salto colocarse junto a Sango. Miroku sostenía en alto la sartén con la que acababa de golpear al chico en la cabeza y se resistía a no bajar su arma por si tenía que volver a usarla.

-¿Pero qué coño...?-

-¿Kagome estás bien?- Miroku la dirigió una mirada, comprobando su estado, y volvió a fijarla en el extraño chico medio desnudo que empezaba a incorporarse.

-Si… creo… ¡Pero ese tío me asaltó en mitad de la noche!- Kagome le apuntó con el dedo

-¿Y Kouga?- Kagome bufó ante la mención del ausente.

Al oír el nombre el extraño miró a la joven alertado - ¿Conoces a Kouga?-

Kagome le miró extrañada.

-¿Inuyasha?- Sango dio un paso hacía el chico entrecerrando los ojos. El chico asintió y una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la esbelta joven.

-Esto se esta poniendo raro. Más raro aun que antes- Kagome sacudió su cabeza y miró a su amiga.

-¡Sango! ¡¿Conoces a este tipo?!- Miroku se giró hacia ella dolido - ¿Desde cuando acudes a locales de ambiente?-

Sango rodó los ojos - ¡No es eso! – Sango se acercó al chico – ¿De verdad eres Inuyasha? –

El chico asintió nuevamente y a Sango se le iluminaron los ojos. Su cuerpo tembló y dio unos saltitos de alegría. Kagome y Miroku se miraron desconcertados.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- Sango sacudió sus manos.

-¿Y bien Sango, vas a explicarnos quién es?- Miroku se estaba impacientando

-Queridos esto es lo que se llama vivir la Historia – Sango le señaló. Miroku alzo una ceja.

-¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?- Miroku se llevo una mano a la sien. Sango torció el gesto y fue a la estantería improvisada donde Kagome tenía algunos de sus libros. Tomó uno y rebusco entre sus ojos, luego les mostró la imagen.

- Mira – Señaló una parte de la imagen – Seguro que no te has fijado antes – Luego señalo lo mismo en otra imagen distinta. Cogió otro libro y les enseñó algunas más. Todas mostraban el mismo dibujo en diferentes pinturas de épocas diversas.

Se trataba de un dibujo arcaico, de trazos simples y pequeños, sobre un pequeño jeroglífico con forma de media luna. Representaba un joven de cuerpo robusto. Las ropas cambiaban de un dibujo a otro marcado por la diferencia de épocas entre ellas. El cuerpo tenía una tonalidad oscura, tostada. El pelo presentaba un color plateado hecho con plata fundida posiblemente. Los ojos estaban enquistados en oro.

- En todos los datos que tenemos sobre la búsqueda de perla, esta imagen siempre a aparecido en algún momento, pero algunas veces solo aparecía el símbolo.-

Kagome revisó los documentos que le tendía su amiga – Vaya esto es… no me había percatado de este detalle…-

-El símbolo significa un nombre. Inuyasha - continuó Sango y señalo al chico – su nombre.

-Pero esto es imposible - Kagome miró al chico y después las fotografías. El parecido era asombroso se mirase por donde se mirase. Pero esas imágenes tenían más de mil años y ese chico tendría unos veinticinco. - ¿Cómo va a ser la misma persona Sango? ¡Sería el hombre más viejo del planeta! –

-Bueno eso es cierto…pero el parecido es indiscutible…-

- Claro Sango, ¿acaso no sabes que todos tenemos un doble?- Miroku resopló – Puede que el lo tuviera hace algunos cuantos siglos-

-Pero…- Sango suspiró, la verdad es que no tenía mucho sentido, aunque era tan evidente…- Supongo que no puede ser-

-Bien, eso nos deja con una cuestión – Miroku agitó la sartén hacia el chico - ¿Quién eres?-

- Inuyasha- El chico se levantó – Todo lo que ha dicho…eh… ¿Sango?... es cierto. Las imágenes, el símbolo, los años… todo es cierto -

-Y yo soy Papa Noel – Miroku sonrió - ¿Nos tomas por imbéciles? ¿Acaso crees que vamos a tragarnos que eres una especie de Dios?-

-No- Inuyasha se posicionó delante de Kagome y ella dio un paso hacia atrás – Soy el guardián de la sacerdotisa custodia – la señaló – de ella-

Miroku se puso entre ellos - ¡Aparta!-

-¿Dónde está él?- Inuyasha ignoró a Miroku. Kagome estaba perpleja ante esas declaraciones.

-¿Quién?-

-¡El lobo! ¡Kouga!- Inuyasha se ensalzó

-¿Conoces a Kouga?- Sango se sorprendió.

-Claro. Es mi hermano, además de un carroñero ladrón-

-¿Tú hermano?- los tres exclamaron al unísono

-Sí. Tenemos que ir tras él inmediatamente y recuperar la perla. No puede estar en sus manos, solo en las de ella y en las mías. No quiero volver a convertirme en piedra otros siglos más-

-Sigues sin explicarnos quien eres- Miroku le encaró.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Soy su guardián ahora – Inuyasha le miró cansado

-Si si eso… no te he preguntado quien te crees que eres-

-¡Kagome han robado un Quad!- Sango recordó de golpe. Kagome bajo al mirada

-Ha sido él-

-¿Qué es un Quad?- Inuyasha se acercó a las chicas extrañado. Miroku se volvió a poner entre ellos.

-Vayamos tras él. Debe de estar tratando de huir por el desierto – Kagome se precipitó hacia la puerta.

-¿Pero vais a creerlo en serio?- Miroku las miró parado en el centro de la habitación con los brazos abiertos y la mirada incrédula.

Sango le miro desoslayo - Miroku…- y salió siguiendo a los otros dos. Miroku suspiro y salió también.

XXXXXXX

El polvo se elevaba en una pequeña nube que le envolvía a su paso. La arena del desierto le golpeaba el cuerpo de vez en cuando al salir disparada por las ruedas del vehículo. Las gafas especiales le protegían los ojos de los granos de arena que amenazaban con arañarle sus esmeraldas. Con dificultad pero con rapidez se fue abriendo paso entre las dunas del manto desértico. Las estrellas eran su única iluminación acompañado de lejanos aullidos. Sólo atravesaba el árido desierto. Podía apreciar como se acercaba el silbido de las hélices del helicóptero que lo alejarían de esas tierras. Su corazón recibió una punzada de dolor que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, endureciendo su semblante. El viento azotaba sus ropas dejando entrever una pequeña luz que se hacia mas intensa con cada ondeada que hacía su chaleco abierto al golpear contra los costados de su tórax.

El helicóptero apareció en cuanto pasó una duna de gran altura e inició su descenso. Pronto pudo sentir el aire más intenso despedido por las hélices en movimiento chocar contra su cuerpo. Al llegar a una altura segura paró el vehículo y corrió el camino distante hasta alcanzar el monstruo metálico, introduciéndose en el de un salto.

-¡¡Vamos, hay que irse!!- golpeó la pared metálica y se sujetó con fuerza a la barra de seguridad.

El helicóptero despegó en el momento justo en que tres luces asomaron en la cima de la duna. Mientras se elevaba hacia las estrellas vio como uno de los vehículos perdía su rumbo y el piloto emprendía una salvaje carrera con la intención de alcanzarlo.

Inútil.

El helicóptero estaba ya a demasiada altura como para poder ser alcanzado, ni si quiera de un gran salto por él, y aun así ya empezaba a alejarse de ellos.

Sus esmeraldas brillaban cuando el dorado se clavo en ellas.

XXXXXXX

Las paredes de una pequeña cámara crujieron ante el estruendo de su interior. Las cuatro paredes de piedra se cernían ansiosas sobre un pequeño ataúd negro. El nombre del sepulcro no había sido escrito, tampoco la imagen del cuerpo en su interior figuraba en la cubierta. No tenía decoración ni incrustaciones salvo una inscripción tallada en la dura diorita.

"_Aquellos sepultados bajo la ira de Amon-Ra no encontrarán descanso, salvo el maldito"_

Una presión invisible hizo vibrar la piedra, agitándola. Con un ruido sordo la diorita del sepulcro se rompió, retumbando por el pequeño zulo y levantando una nube de polvo desde su interior. Las paredes del habitáculo temblaron ante la misma fuerza ejercida esta vez sobre ellas. Las piedras cayeron con fuerza, rodando por el pavimento. El polvo comenzó a disiparse absorbido por el hueco que se había formado en una de las paredes. La oscura boca tenía un tamaño considerable y tras ella aparecieron los pasillos de la tumba en la que estaba oculta la prisión.

En el polvo del suelo quedaron gravadas las huellas que se perdieron en la libertad de la oscuridad, por donde el silencio quedaba roto por una ronca respiración pesada.

XXXXXXX

Kagome y Sango corrieron hacia los vehículos seguidas por el chico extraño llamado Inuyasha y un incrédulo Miroku.

-¡Sólo hay tres!- Kagome se subió a uno de los quads siendo imitada por su amiga y el egipcio.

-Un momento ¿Vais a darle un vehículo a un desconocido que ha aparecido de la nada, seguramente escapado de algún psiquiátrico, y que estaba atacando a Kagome hace un momento?- Miroku se detuvo bloqueando el camino de los tres que ya habían ocupado las motos.

-Si- ambas estaban decididas en su afirmación tajante.

-¿He mencionado lo del psiquiátrico?- Miroku hizo un gesto de la evidencia de su comentario con sus manos, esperando que la lucidez acudiera a sus pequeñas cabezas vacías.

-Si- repitieron al unísono en el mismo tono que antes. Inuyasha resopló molesto.

-¿Al menos habéis notado su "especial" falta de atuendo y que podría atacaros en medio del desierto?- Miroku le señalaba mientras hablaba.

-¿Te importaría dejar de hablar como si no estuviera escuchando?-

-¡Disculpa pero no hablo con posibles tarados y agresores sexuales, y tampoco dejo que mi novia y mi amiga lo hagan!- Inuyasha fulminó con la mirada al joven.

-¡Ya basta Miroku! O subes a la moto o te quedas, tú decides, pero quítate de en medio- Sango clavó su mirada molesta en la del chico persistente. Inuyasha le insultó en egipcio y le rodeó con su moto seguido por Kagome. Miroku finalmente cedió a la presión de la mirada de Sango, y subió a la parte trasera de la moto de ésta cuando ella puso en marcha el motor con intenciones de dejarlo ahí plantado.

-¿Soy el único que ve el peligro?- Miroku se agarro a la cintura de la chica.

-¡No, pero eres el único que va a estar en peligro como no lo dejes ya!- Sango arrancó el quad y emprendió una carrera nocturna acelerada para alcanzar a los otros dos. El ruido de los motores era ensordecedor y el polvo levantado por las ruedas les hacía toser. Inuyasha iba en cabeza y era seguido por los otros dos vehículos.

-¡¡¿Cómo sabemos por dónde ha ido?!!- Kagome gritó para hacerse oír entre los rugidos de los motores.

Inuyasha suspiró -¡Siguiendo su rastro!-

-¡Ahhhh!- extrañada recapacitó sobre esa respuesta -¡¿Y qué rastro seguimos?!-

Inuyasha rió. Realmente esa mujer no sabía absolutamente nada de él -¡El olor del lobo! ¡Sigo el rastro que deja su olor con mi olfato!- se tocó la nariz sonriendo.

-¡¡¿Ahora eres un perro?!!-Miroku chilló hacía Inuyasha -¡¡Estarás vacunado,¿no? Porque no me gustaría que me pegaras la rabia!!-

Sango le dio un codazo en el estómago sacándole todo el aire y haciéndole encogerse de dolor.

-¡Lo que tú digas, pero si la mujer te ha hecho daño, suplicarás que te mate cuando te pegue yo si sigues provocándome!-Mikoru murmuró algo sobre una correa que no se escuchó por el ruido.

Avanzaron por el desierto saltando dunas durante bastante tiempo. No sabían cuánto había transcurrido cuando a lo lejos divisaron una luz moverse entre la arena. Inuyasha aceleró.

-¡¿Qué es ese ruido?!- gritó hacía atrás sorprendido por ser incapaz de identificar lo que estaba escuchando.

-¡¡¿Qué ruido?!!- Kagome le dirigió una mirada extrañada - ¡¡¿ De qué hablas? yo no oigo nada!!

Inuyasha apretó los dientes. Estaba desconcertado. Ese ruido era nuevo para él. No sabía de qué se trataba. Al principio le ocurrió lo mismo cuando vio esos vehículos extraños que no eran tirador por animales, pero esto era diferente. Se trataba de algo que venía de otra cosa mucho mayor. Sentía el viento moverse de una forma antinatural también.

-¡¡Allí!!- Inuyasha señaló una enorme máquina que apareció elevándose del suelo cuándo coronó la cumbre de la duna - ¡¿Qué es eso?!-

Todos miraron en la dirección que el señalaba. Sus rostros se oscurecieron. No podrían alcanzarlo de ninguna forma.

-¡Eso es un Helicóptero!¡¡No podemos alcanzarlo!!- Miroku respondió la pregunta por primera vez de una forma que no fuera una burla o una invitación a un reto verbal.

Para la sorpresa de todos, Inuyasha abandonó su moto con un descomunal salto y se lanzó a la carrera desbocada de la máquina a una velocidad imposible para el ser humano. Sango y Kagome redujeron la velocidad ante el espectáculo que sus ojos estaban tratando de procesar. Miroku masculló un improperio ante esas imágenes.

Prácticamente imposibles de detectar las piernas de Inuyasha se precipitaban ante la impresionante máquina, pero incluso para él era imposible alcanzarlo. Sus habilidades no le permitían volar y el aparato ya estaba a demasiada altura para alcanzarlo de un salto. Se detuvo en seco y miró alejarse el helicóptero. Sus ojos se inyectaron en los de Kouga que sonreía triunfante. Kagome gritó toda clase de insultos. Kouga sacó la perla del bolsillo de su chaleco y la mostró victorioso ante los ojos lejanos. Con su mano lanzó un beso a Kagome, la cual le respondió una obscenidad con su mano. Inuyasha escupió a la arena enfurecido por no haberla recuperado. Si no hubiera perdido tiempo en discutir con la chica habría llegado a tiempo. Kouga aulló desde el helicóptero y se rió estrepitosamente. Le hizo una señal de vencedor a Inuyasha justo antes de volver a sentir la presión oprimir su pecho. Cayó al suelo metálico apoyando una de las rodillas. Inuyasha sintió el mismo dolor azotar su pecho.

-No puede ser- masculló entre dientes. Los ojos de ambos chicos chocaron nuevamente.

-No puede ser- Kouga desapareció en el firmamento estrellado.

-¡Tenemos que volver!- Inuyasha se presionaba el pecho con una mano mientras corría hacia sus acompañantes y los pasaba de largo a toda velocidad. Miroku bajó del quads de Sango y corrió hacia el abandonado por el egipcio. Inuyasha corría demasiado rápido y les era difícil alcanzarlo. Sango no entendía porque había cogido un vehículo si podía correr de esa forma…

Una palpitación en la sien de Kagome hizo que su vehículo se tambaleara en el camino. Inuyasha notó el ligero mareo que embriagaba a la joven del pijama y de un salto se posicionó en la parte trasera de su moto.

-¿Qué fue eso…?- Kagome dio un respingo al sentir el pecho del chico contra su espalda. Él sujetó los mandos y condujo por ella.

-Tú también lo has sentido, por eso estás mareada.- Inuyasha le habló al oído para que pudiera entenderle sin dificultades.

-¡¡¿Qué pasa Kagome?!!- Sango se posicionó a su altura. Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a iluminar las arenas del desierto.

-¡Nada, un mareo!- Kagome le gritó a su amiga.

-¡¿Y por qué tenemos tanta prisa?!- Miroku les alcanzó por el otro lado.

-¡¡No lo se!!- Kagome se giró para ver al chico -¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha?¿Qué está pasando?-

El chico no contestó, su semblante se había endurecido y denotaba preocupación.

-¡¡¿Qué ocurre?!!- esta vez fue Sango la que le gritó.

-¡Espero qué no sea lo que creo – aceleró hasta el límite la máquina – o tendremos problemas!-

Cuando llegaron al campamento la gente estaba tirada por el suelo con la mirada perdida. Fueron examinando uno a uno, buscando a alguien que aun conservara la capacidad de hablar, pero todos estaban catatónicos. No se explicaban que era lo que podría haber sucedido mientras no estaban allí.

-¡Por aquí!- Sango gritó cerca de la excavación. - ¡Toma aun responde!-

Corrieron hacía allí al oír el aviso de Sango. Se apresuraron en arrodillarse donde estaba el joven con la mirada aterrorizada. El chico temblaba. Kagome le tomó la mano inmediatamente tratando de tranquilizarle.

-Toma… ¿Qué ha pasado?- el chico movió la boca y emitió unos ruidos secos con la garganta. Su mentón tembló y los ojos le giraron en las cuencas. Su mirada reflejaba el horror.

-La tumba… - Miroku miró la abertura por la que había caído Kagome. – ... algo … - no pudo terminar de hablar. Su boca se quedó abierta y sus ojos se dieron la vuelta. Se había desmayado.

- ¿Qué puede haber sucedido?- Sango miró a su amiga. Escucharon a Inuyasha decir algo que parecía un insulto o al menos sonaba como tal pues lo dijo en egipcio.

- No lo se- Kagome miró al chico inconsciente y después a su amiga – Pero deberíamos bajar y ver que ocurre dentro…-

- Eso da igual- Inuyasha miraba alrededor muy alerta – Ya no está dentro -

-¿De qué hablas? – Kagome se levantó y le encaró extrañada

- De eso – Inuyasha señaló tras ella mientras adoptaba una posición de ataque. Sus orejas se echaron hacia atrás y enseño los dientes en un gesto amenazador que la hizo dejar de respirar.

Kagome se giró y sus manos temblaron. Si la acción de Inuyasha la había asustado, esto la dejó congelada. Sintió como su cuerpo se iba paralizando y, por lo que captaron sus ojos, a sus amigos les ocurrió lo mismo. Escucho a Inuyasha lanzar un gutural gruñido animal, pero comprobó que éste tampoco podía moverse. Una figura avanzaba hacía ellos lentamente. El ruido que producía la moverse era completamente espeluznante. El olor a podredumbre era nauseabundo y sintió que iba a vomitar. Su respiración se aceleró al ver como pasaba de largo a Sango y a Miroku, y se paraba justo frente a ella. Sus ojos se clavaron en la máscara de piel seca sin vida unida a tela mugrienta y podrida. Una carne negruzca recubría el esqueleto agrietado y carcomido. Las cuencas vacías la observaban intensamente. Había zonas de ese cuerpo por las que podía mirar a través de agujeros. Ante sus ojos se encontraba un cuerpo momificado que aun conservaba parte del cabello y piel de antaño enmarañado con vendajes roídos y enmohecidos. Era algo repugnante. Ni todas las momias que había visto a lo largo de su vida la igualaban. Esta andaba y, por lo que creía que eran esos ruidos de su garganta, se estaba riendo. Escuchó a Inuyasha gruñir otra vez a su espalda. Esa cosa colocó una gélida mano dura en su rostro, sujetándolo con fuerza, y su mente se vio invadida al centrar su mirada dentro de sus ojos. Entonces pudo escuchar claramente la risa expandirse en su interior.

-"_Sabía que vendrías, te vi"_-

El ser que tenía ante ella apoyó un frío dedo agrietado en su frente. Pudo sentir como le robaban la vida. Se alejaba de ella sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Sentía como sus ojos se volvían mas pesados mientras luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos. También trato de mover su cuerpo pero seguía sin responderle. Pudo sentir en su frente como el tacto del dedo cambiaba, rellenándose y adquiriendo calidez. Le ocurrió lo mismo con la mano que aun mantenía firmemente sujeta su cara. Contempló como el cuerpo de esa cosa metamorfoseaba adquiriendo un color y textura aterciopelada. El color mortecino dio paso otro nacarado. Los huesos se volvieron blancos y desaparecieron bajo la piel rosada que los cubrió rápidamente. El pelo seco y escaso recupero su fuerza y vigor, convirtiéndose en una espesa mata sedosa y oscura como la noche. Las cuencas solitarias se vieron acompañadas por dos grandes orbes oscuros que brillaban llenos de vida.

No se dio cuenta de en que momento su cuerpo había perdido todo su calor ni cuando el frío invadió hasta el último rincón de su ser. Había cerrado ya los ojos cuando su cuerpo chocó pesado contra la arena. No le dolió. No podía sentirlo. En su cuerpo no había cabida para otra cosa que no fuera el frío. La inconsciencia la invitaba seductora y fue lentamente hasta ella. Aun pudo escuchar los últimos sonidos antes de caer en su red.

- Kikyo -

Continuara….

Vaaaaaaaaaya cuando tiempo…. Debería darme vergüenza…

Quería haberlo publicado hace unas semanas pero se me ha borrado dos veces la historia… ¡¡maldito word!! Son esas cosas que ocurren a veces y te quedas con cara de gilipollas mirando la ventanita de "Microsoft word no ha podido guardar el archivo" seguido de "se ha producido un error y Microsoft word cerrara las ventanas"… ¿quien le dio independencia para que hiciera eso?

En fin, siento haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero he estado un poco liada la verdad, y con pocas ganas de escribir. Feliz año a todos y espero veros más este nuevo año que el anterior XD


End file.
